Maybe I'm Amazed
by Hawker97
Summary: Now Paul and Jackie are married and they're living the family life that is proving to be better than they ever could of imagined it to be. More wonderful things lie ahead for the family of three as well as struggles and heartaches in this sequel to 'I Will' that will challenge their marriage and relationship as husband and wife and their journey of being parents together.
1. Chapter 1

I finish getting dressed and walk back into the nursery to see Paul bouncing Gabriel as he stares at him with curious eyes and I smile at the sweet moment, he really loves his son. I watch as Paul smiles at Gabriel while his large eyes are centered on his father whose eyes are on him as one hand firmly supports his head and the other lays on his back.

"Ready to go?" I ask him interrupting the little moment and Paul looks to me with a smile and nods.

I walk back into the nursery and over to the changing table to grab his diaper bag which I stuff with; a few diapers, a packet of baby wipes, an extra outfit, a hat for him, an extra pacifier of his and a spare blanket. Paul and I go downstairs and he puts him in his car seat after getting a little sweatshirt and socks on him while I grabbed a bottle and the can of spare formula in case that came up even though he hasn't ever had formula yet. Paul and I get on our jackets and shoes and he quickly let's out Martha and fills Lily and Martha's food bowls before we leave. Paul gets the car seat which has a blue blanket over it with our little baby snuggled in the car seat and we leave the house and get into the car to go to the studio at the Apple Offices.

As always there's a group of fans outside the gate and Paul quickly says hi to them as he opens and closes the gate and we drive off and shortly arrive at the studio as it's not too far away. Paul gets Gabriel's car seat out of the back to carry him in while I carry the diaper bag and of course there's a few fans outside the entrance on the sidewalk.

"Hi, Paul and Paul's wife." one of the teenage girls innocently says and we both smile at her and her three friends.

"Hi, girls. How're you today?" Paul asks as we both stop to chat for a minute.

"We're good thanks. How's the baby?" she asks as the most recent Beatles fan magazine mentioned the birth of our child but Paul hasn't said anything to the press so it's not public about his name or gender.

"He's great, thanks." Paul says and he looks to me silently asking if it's okay with me to give the girls a look and I nod and he smiles at me and I smile back. He lifts the blanket to reveal a sleeping Gabriel whose bundled up with a hat on his small head and his pacifier in his mouth and the girls say 'aww' as they admire him and smile.

"He's so cute." one of them says and Paul and I both smile as we watch their reactions while Gabriel scrunches his nose at the December air. He moves his little hands that are enclosed in the kind of mittens of his onesie and his pacifier falls out of his mouth but he doesn't mind it and Paul picks it up and stuff it's in his pocket.

"Well, girls, we gotta go inside. It was nice chatting with you and we hope you have a fine day." Paul says nicely as he's mostly always polite and nice towards the fans.

They thank us for the time and we nod with smiles and enter the warm building and Paul peels back the blanket to fold it halfway and rest on the car seats little blind and Gabriel moves as the bright lights surprise him and he rubs his eyes as we walk in and the buzz of the secretaries and phones ringing are a murmur in the background. People greet us on the way in and a few take a minute to admire Gabriel whose eyes open once or twice to flutter close after a second of being exposed to the bright lights. Paul and I walk into the small studio room to see Rings at his drums, John sitting on a stool with a slide guitar in his lap and Yoko sitting at his feet. Cyn had recently found out about the affair and I heard a divorce is in the future for them. George stands in the opposite corner at a mic with his guitar in hand and they all look up to see us and a they smile.

"Ey look it's the McCartneys! All three of 'em!" John says in a slightly cheery tone and we smile back and we both wander over to the the piano and sit down and Paul sets the car seat by the stool on my side.

"So how's the baby?" Rings asks with a smile and I smile back.

"Really good." I say as I look down to Gabriel who is squirming and he starts to faintly cry from being woken up. I undo his buckle and pick him up and Paul hands me his pacifier and I stick it in his mouth and he soon calms down to snuggle into my chest.

"Can I hold him?" Rings asks and I nod with a smile and stand up and hand my baby to him along with the blanket from his car seat.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit back down next to Paul as Rings cuddles Gabriel and slightly bounces him and he sits down at his drums but he starts to cry again as he likes to be moving and I hear Paul snicker and I look to see him with a smirk while watching Rings. I snuggle up to Paul and lay my hand on his thigh as he plays something on the piano and i watch as his long fingers move swiftly over the white piano keys. I rest my head on his broad shoulder as I lightly stroke his thigh and he keeps his eyes on the piano and I glance over to Rings and he's fine with Gabriel as he has two sons of his own and I'm comfortable that he's fine with Rings and I look back to Paul.

I look up at him as his perfect lips are slightly parted in concentration while his eyes are set on his fingers which move across the keys and I continue to gaze at my beautiful husband and admire his features. His black hair that's pushed back and no longer in the neat mop top it used to be in years ago but now messy, long and slightly wet. His beautiful eyes that are still as gorgeous as I found them when we first met almost 5 years ago, and his long eyelashes that touch his skin when he blinks. His immaculate lips are pink, pouty and perfect, as they're parted in concentration and I notice the ever present scar on his lip from 3 years ago that he got at Christmas in Liverpool when on a moped and he sliced his lip when one of his front teeth got chipped and he needed a stitch for it and now it's a little imperfection to his perfect lips. He notices me looking at him and he blushes and looks to me with his warm eyes and I shyly smile and he smiles too and kisses my forehead sweetly. I rest my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes as I listen to; what Paul's playing on the piano, rings cooing to Gabriel, John and Yoko's incoherent conversation and George playing his guitar in the corner by himself. I feel Paul rest his head on mine and I lay my right hand on his long arm where his dress shirt is folded and pushed up to expose his pale forearm that is covered thickly with fine black hairs.

I hear Paul sigh and I look to see him glaring at John and Yoko and I stroke his cheek and he looks down to me with slightly sad eyes. I know John was really his "first love" in strictly a brotherly and friendly way and now he's lost him to Yoko. I recall him telling me stories of how John confided in him when his mom died and they both developed a bond because of the shared experience of losing their moms young, and then the other night he was almost in tears telling me how their relationship is so frail now because he can never talk privately to John because of Yoko. I guess she's nice but I've only met her a few times and it hurt to see Cyn crying and mourning over her lost love and poor Julian having no choice but to suffer from the failed marriage of his parents.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to Paul as we look at each other and he nods slowly, but I'm not so confident in that answer.

I raise my eyebrows in question and he shrugs with a sigh and I frown and give him a sweet kiss. He gives me a weak smile afterwards and I wish I could make him more happy, but I think of how unhappy he would be if Gabriel had never been born, how his face lights up when seeing him and the bond he already has with his son.

"It'll be alright and if it isn't, I'll always be there for you, whatever you need and whenever you need me." I whisper to him as we're still staring intently at each other. We wrap our arms around each other and I feel him bury his face into my neck and I caress his hairy head with my hand.

"I love you so much." I hear him mumble into my neck and I kiss his good smelling hair and I rest my cheek on his head.

"I love you too, I always will." I whisper into his ear and he nods into my neck and lifts his head to look at me. I push his hair back a little bit and he kisses me and we return to our recent position of my hand on his thigh and him playing the piano.

"Is love making in that 'whatever you need' list?" I hear Paul cheekily whisper into my ear and I snicker while shaking my head.

"Eventually." I answer and he winks at me with a cheeky grin and I giggle and rest my head on his shoulder as I look to Rings who seems to be having a great time holding Gabriel who looks awake.

"Good." paul says to me and I look back to him to still see that cheeky grin and I smile back and he plants a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Paul, yer son here has a nice one for ya!" rings calls to us and I look to see him holding Gabriel a bit away from him.

"Yer welcome to change him, Ritchie." Paul answers with a grin and he scrunches his nose and everybody in the room laughs, it was good to have that change of atmosphere.

"Fine." he answers voluntarily and I give him a diaper, the packet of wipes and a thin burp rag to change him on and he goes into the control room where a couch is to change him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rings shortly comes back with Gabriel and I offer to take him as they started to practice and I kissed Paul and went into the control room with the couch and sat down with Gabriel laying on my chest. I rub his back as I watch the four, um five converse and I see Paul looking a bit uncomfortable and I purse my lips and look back to our son whose eyes are open as his cheek is against my chest and I run my fingers over his hairy head. He yawns and cuddles into me more and I move him a bit to wrap the blanket tighter around him and he shortly closes his eyes and falls asleep on his mommy. I tap my foot as I sit there faintly hearing their recording and rehearsal and soon enough I hear them bickering.

"I think you should have these chords instead of the ones you initially had." John protests as he jabs his finger at the music sheet as him and Paul sit by each other with a stand in front of them.

"Well it's my bloody song so I want the original chords." Paul retorts.

"It's my song too because my damn name is on it as well Paul. Lennon-McCartney, don't you remember?" John says back and I sigh as I watch this unravel and I feel bad for Paul.

"Your song? You offered not even four lines John and I honestly don't fucking care whether you want those chords on it because I want these ones and it's final!" Paul snaps back as he jabs a finger at the music sheet. I pull my gaze away from them fighting to Gabriel whose sound asleep and I move my arms to hoist him onto my chest and so we're both more comfortable.

"You have to get everything you fucking want, don't you Paul? You wanted for us to record this shitty song of yours, and you want us to do that damn concert next month! George, Ritchie and me are apart of this too you know!" I hear John fight back as I play with Gabriel's blanket.

"They're fucking fine with it, John! If they weren't they would've said something about it." I hear Paul say back and I look up to see him running his hands through his long hair and sighing.

"I think I've had my share for today, and Yoko doesn't need this stress right now!" john says because apparently Yoko is pregnant and I look up to see them two standing up.

"You don't think the stress of us all fighting and bickering doesn't affect anybody else?! It's all about you and Yoko isn't it? Well it's not John, because there's three other men in this band who have wives and who have a family! Frankly I don't think this stress is probably helping Jackie either! I shouldn't of even came today, it was a waste of my family's time." Paul says as he gets up and I look back to Gabriel to make it seem like I didn't just overhear their whole fight.

"Well it's not all about you either Macca! Jackie this, Jackie that or the baby this or the baby that. Grow up Paul, you ought to since yer a father now." John says shooting a low blow at Paul.

"Yer criticizing my being a father when you were never there for Julian?! I've probably spent more time with yer son, than his own father has so don't you dare say I'm a bad father because I am a great father who is dedicated to my son and is going to be there every day of when he grows up. There's so many things I could criticize you for, John, as you being a father to Julian; you weren't there for his birth, you quick got married to Cyn because of her getting pregnant, you've always acted like and even said that Julian was just a baby made on some drunk night from a whiskey bottle! I am a whole different type of father compared to you John, I'll always be there for my kid and I won't fuck it up with his mother by cheating on her and breaking her heart, I actually love my wife and I married her because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Not for the sole reason of her carrying my kid." Paul shoots back and silence is heard.

"I feel bad for Yoko and this new baby of yours because they're not going to have a dad whose around and Yoko, Yoko's gonna be disappointed that she'll have to raise the kid basically on her own." Paul adds and I hear him walk in and John and Yoko quickly leave.

"Let's go, kay?" paul says and I nod and we get our coats on and get Gabriel into his car seat and leave. Paul's the outspoken type and he obviously would never let somebody insult his family or his duty as a dad. He enlaces his hand with mine when we get into the car and we drive home in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

We shortly get home and I get Gabriel out of his car seat and carry him into the kitchen and I get some soup and bread out for dinner while Paul immediately went up to the music room. I keep a hand on Gabriel's back as he sleeps on my chest and I stir the soup and keep an eye on the pieces of toast in the toaster. I feel horribly for Paul to see him go through that with the fighting and John shooting those low blows and pathetic insults at him. I put the spoon back in the little holder and bring my other hand back to Gabriel and lean against the counter and rub his back and hum to him as he stirs and moves his head and I rub his back as he starts to cry. I find one of his pacifiers and give it to him but he spits it out after a few tries and I huff and notice him rooting around and sucking on his fist, how can he already be hungry? I shut the soup off and set it on a separate burner and put the pieces of toast on a plate and walk out into the living room as I bounce a crying Gabriel.

"Paul, dinners ready!" I call up to him.

"I'll be down in a few, love." he calls back and I nod to myself and sit down in the recliner to nurse a hungry, now wide awake Gabriel and he quickly eats.

"You act like I never feed you, but I fed you not even an hour ago." I say to him with a small laugh as he eats and I smile at him while stroking his soft cheek as he stares up at me.

I keep my eyes on him as we share eye contact and his curious eyes wander to the ceiling fan and they stay there as he still eats. I sigh and lean back into the recliner and I close my eyes as his head rests in my left arm and a large pillow is under his small body.

"Hey, love." I hear Paul say and I open my eyes to see him at the bottom of the stairs coming towards me.

"Hi, I made soup and toast. I hope that's okay." I say to him as he stops in front of me and he still looks a bit sad.

"No that's fine, love." he answers with his hands in his pockets and his shirt unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest hair. I give him a smile and he flashes me a small smile and then walks into the kitchen to eat and I close my eyes.

* * *

I look back to Gabriel after about 15 minutes, as Paul's eating at the table in the kitchen, to see him asleep on me and I smile and lift my head to pick him up and burp him. I get up off the chair and walk into the kitchen to find Paul spooning the soup into his mouth and I sit down at the table by him.

"I can take him so you can eat too, love." he says and I nod and hand Gabriel to him to get up and get a bowl of soup and a piece of toast with a glass of milk. I sit back down to see Paul taking a bite of the toast as Gabriel's head is in his right arm as he fell back asleep quick.

"I'm sorry you had to be there when we fought." Paul apologizes and he doesn't need to.

"No need to apologize, you didn't start it and I'm sorry you have to go through that." I answer and he brings his eyes to me and flashes me a weak smile.

"You're an amazing dad, Paul, honestly and I can't believe John would have the guts to actually insult you about that when you're a much better dad then he is." I say and he nods while chewing.

"Exactly! I'm surprised he would have the balls to say that when he knows he's a crappy dad to Jules!" Paul says after swallowing and I nod and take a spoonful of the tomato soup.

"Thanks for standing up for me." I mumble and he smiles at me.

"I always will, love, I'd never let anybody talk bad about my wife." he says sweetly with a genuine smile and I smile with slightly flushed cheeks.

Gabriel yawns loudly and we both look to him as his sleepy eyes open to little slits and he closes his eyes again and a little smile spreads across his adorable face. Paul and I both smile at our beautiful son, how proud we feel to be his parents, of course to be incredibly thankful to have him as our child and that we created this beautiful baby.

"We make really cute kids, you know." I state as Gabriel's cute smile fades and Paul giggles and looks back to me.

"I agree, we sure do. That's why we should have a few more, because since he looks fairly a lot like me then imagine how beautiful a daughter would be if we had one." Paul says charming his way into my heart like he always so easily does and I blush and look to my half eaten soup and I soon feel his clothed foot rubbing against mine and I join to play footsie with him.

"It would be nice to have a daughter." I say looking up to him as my foot rests on his and he smiles.

"Hopefully we'll have a girl one day!" paul says as he stretches his left arm and he runs his hand through his long hair.

"Yeah, that's kind of a long shot right now though." I say as I look to our small baby who sleeps in Paul's arms.

"One day." Paul says and I nod and go back to my now warm soup.

** AN: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Paul and I finish eating and we go upstairs and lay on the bed and Gabriel sprawls out on Paul's chest as he still sleeps and I yawn and close my eyes and accidentally fall asleep.

I wake up I dunno how many hours later to Paul cuddling me from behind, Gabriel in his bassinet and it being 11 at night. I close my eyes and lay back on the pillow and I notice Paul got my shirt and pants off and put one of his dress shirts on me and also added another blanket onto me to keep me warm and I smile to myself at the actions of my sweet husband. I feel Paul stir and cuddle into me and I notice that he's naked and i shake my head, oh Paul. I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my neck a few times.

"Put on some underwear at least." I say as I pat his hand and he chuckles into my neck.

"I like sleeping naked." he mumbles into my neck and I snicker. He kisses my neck again in sensitive places and in the crook of my neck and I exhale and grip his hand and he chuckles into my neck.

"Paul." I say as I pull away from him and turn around to see his smiling face lit from the moonlight pouring into the window.

"What?" he asks with a giggle but he knows just why I moved.

"Calm down, you horndog, you aren't getting any tonight." I say as I push his wandering hand away and I back up but he keeps trying to pull me over.

"I just wanna make love to my wife, plus I can't control it, babe." he says as he moves his arm to lay under his head and he grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"I swear you're the most horniest man I've ever met." I say as I pull the covers up to my shoulders and I move my legs.

"With you as my lover it's understandable." he answers and I snicker.

"You just wanna get some." I say and he shakes his head.

"Yeah I do but still." he says and I chuckle and so does he and soon enough Gabriel starts crying.

"Nice job." I say playfully to Paul and I jab his chest and we both laugh. I get up and I feel Paul pinch my butt before I walk over and pick up a crying Gabriel and I sit on the bed with him and he still cries and smacks his lips and I feed him.

"Calm down, buddy." I say to Paul as I look to him to notice him looking at my exposed boob.

"That's so not fair." paul whines as he rubs his eyes and covers his eyes with his arms and I laugh and look back to Gabriel whose face I can slightly see as his heavy eyes are struggling to stay open as he eats quickly.

"Thanks for getting me ready for bed." I say to Paul whose eyes are still covered.

"Mmhmm, it was kinda hard to resist because the bonus was I got to see yer boobs." he says cheekily and I roll my eyes at my husband. I look back to Gabriel whose still eating while close to sleep and he ends up eating for 15 minutes and then I put him back in his bassinet.

"Wake up." I whine as I go over to Paul on the bed and I lay my head on his hairy chest and he wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle into his warm, naked body.

"I am awake." he says with a big yawn and I soon feel his warm hand on my thigh as he rubs it and his hand trails up to rest below my panties.

"Go to bed, you're too horny tonight." I say and I hear him giggle.

"You go to bed, you're just making me worse." he says back playfully and I smile against his chest.

"Mmm." I mumble into his chest and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you Jackie, sweet dreams my love." I hear him say sweetly.

"I love you too Paul and goodnight." I say.

"And don't have any naughty dreams about me okay?" I say playfully.

"I'll try not to." he answers jokingly and I smile into his chest and quickly fall asleep there in my husbands arms.

* * *

I wake up alone in the bed and I stretch and grab a pair of paul's pajama pants and I sleepily go downstairs to find Paul sitting on the couch with Gabriel laying on his knees as his hands are wrapped around Paul's fingers. I watch at the bottom of the stairs as Paul talks to Gabriel while our baby stares up at Paul with his wide eyes and he seems to be wide awake and I look to the clock to see it's about 8:30. I remember waking up once or twice to feed him and I assume he'll need to be fed soon. I walk over to the couch and lean over the back to see Gabriel smiling at Paul.

"Hi, Daddy." I say to Paul and I kiss his ear and he looks to me with a smile.

"Good morning, love." he says with a smile and I press my lips to his in a kiss that lasts a number of seconds and I move my hand to lay on his cheek as his sweet lips move with mine and we both pull away after a bit. We both smile at each other and I look to Gabriel whose eyes are darting all over the living room as he sucks on his small fist and I smile at my baby.

"Does somebody want to see their mommy?" I coo to him as I walk around the couch and sit by Paul and Gabriel smiles at me and I take him from Paul.

"Hi honey, did you sleep well? Did you and daddy have some fun together when I was sleeping?" I coo to him as I lay him on my chest and hug my sweet baby boy and I kiss his hairy head a few times.

"I'm gonna make something for brekky." I hear paul say and I nod to him and kisses me and goes into the kitchen.

I put my feet up on the coffee table and grab a pillow to feed Gabriel and he really was hungry and eager to be fed. I yawn and rub my eyes as Gabriel lays in my left arm eating and Lily waltzes over to me and finds a comfortable spot on the couch next to me and I pet her.

"Hi Lil." I say to her as she purrs and enjoys me petting her. She stands up and cautiously walks over to Gabriel and sniffs him and I keep a hand by her in case.

"This is Gabriel, Lil. You know him, so be nice to him." I say and she sniffs his foot as he's in his pajamas that's a one piece that's green with dinosaurs on it and covers his feet and folds over for his hands.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily jumps off the couch and lays down on the rug and I sigh and lean my head against the couch as I look down at Gabriel whose still eating as he looks up at me and I smile at him. He gazes around and I let my mind wander as my son is content eating and my husband is in the kitchen making breakfast. I close my eyes and let my mind drift off to a memory of Paul and I on our first night of our honeymoon in Hawaii:

_"Hey, Mrs. McCartney are you gonna come for a little midnight swim with yer husband?" I hear Paul call to me as i'm in the bathroom in the little beach house we've had since our first visit here and he's in the bedroom. _

_I smile at his words; Mrs. McCartney and husband. I look to my hands that lay on my exposed stomach as I think of how our son or daughter is in there right now and how it's hard to believe because their really isn't any proof until I start to show, it's not yet real._

_"Yeah, I'm just gonna get changed." I call back._

_"Ya don't need to, love. Just meet me out there in yer birthday suit." I hear Paul say and I giggle and let the sundress fall back over my flat belly and I walk out into our empty bedroom and through the house to get to the beach that's right in front of our house. I see Paul stripping off his jeans and shirt and I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him from behind._

_"Hi, husband." I mumble into his bare neck and I hear him giggle as he drops his pants and rests his hands on my arms and he turns around to face me and we wrap our arms around each other._

_"Hi, wifey." he says and I smile and he leans down to passionately kiss me and I lock my fingers in his hair as we passionately kiss for a minute before he pulls away, making me want more._

_"Somebody's eager tonight." he says with a grin and I blush and rest my cheek on his chest as I hug him. He tightly wraps his arms around me and sweetly kisses the top of my head as I listen to; his calming heartbeat, his soft breathing and the beautiful sound of the ocean waves kissing the shore._

_"Let's go take a dip." Paul says and I nod and we both strip and take a little skinny dipping time together and make love afterwards._

_I wake up to Paul running his fingers along my bare leg and arm as he's pressed up to me from behind. I notice the strong sun shining through the window and I close my eyes as the thin bed sheet is pulled up to my waist. I feel Paul push my hair away from my neck and plant sweet kisses along my warm neck and along the line of my shoulder and I smile to myself as he does so. _

_"First night as husband and wife." I hear him say as he stops and rests his chin on my shoulder and I nod with a smile._

_"It was such an amazing day yesterday." I state with still closed eyes._

_"Agreed, it was the best day of my life aside from the day we first met." I hear him say sweetly and I turn around as he keeps his arms around me and I smile at him and bury my face into his warm neck. _

_"How'd you sleep, beautiful?" he says as he keeps his arms snug around me and he lightly let's his finger extend and draw back on my back. _

"Hey, dreamer!" I hear Paul say bringing me out of my memories.

"What?" I call back as I look down to Gabriel whose now sleeping and I pick him up and lay him on my chest and snuggle my baby boy.

"I said hey dreamer, breakfast is ready." he says coming into the living room with two plates and I smile at his generosity.

"Oh thanks." I say as he sits down and I take a sausage off my plate and take a bite of the deliciousness.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Paul asks me as he looks to me with a concerned look and my eyebrows dip and I shake my head 'no'.

"No, why?" I ask and he shrugs and takes a bite of his sausage link.

"You just seem, I dunno, like something was wrong or thinking hard about something." he says and I nod slowly.

"Just thinking about our honeymoon, thats all." I say and i watch him smile at my confession.

"Mmm, no wonder why you were so deep in yer thoughts, some pretty incredible stuff to remember." he says cheekily and I jab his shoulder and we both laugh.

"Ah c'mon, we made love almost every day, J, that's probably the most busiest we've ever been." he says and I blush with a smirk at his words.

"Yeah yeah." I answer and he shrugs without saying anything and we both finish our few sausage links that were delicious.


	7. Chapter 7

We both finish our breakfast and we're now upstairs in our bedroom laying on the bed with Gabriel in between us as he lays on his side and looks around with curious, wide awake eyes.

"Are you gonna go to the studio today?" I ask Paul slowly as I run my finger over Gabriel's small arm as we both look at him.

"I dunno, I don't want to but we didn't get much recorded yesterday." he says quietly and I nod while still looking at Gabriel who now is on his back and rubbing his eyes with his arms, somebody's tired again.

I continue to look at Gabriel as he yawns and he shortly falls asleep and Paul picks him up to lay him on his chest. I yawn and close my eyes as I lay there on the bed next to Paul and I think about how Paul and John fought yesterday and how rude John was to Paul and I guess you could say Paul was bitter too but all that he said was true. I hear Paul get up and walk over to the bassinet to put Gabriel down and he pulls me on top of him when he lays back down. I snuggle into his warm body as he drapes the comforter over us and wraps his arms around my waist and sticks his hands up my shirt to runs his fingers up and down my back in a calming way. I keep my eyes closed as I listen to his heartbeat and feel his long fingers on my back.

"Will you come with me to the studio again today?" I hear Paul ask me shyly.

"Mmhmm." I mumble into his chest while nodding.

"Ta." I hear him say.

"Welcome." I say into his chest with a yawn. I just hope today they wouldn't be fighting again and end up leaving almost right after they got there like yesterday.

"I love you." I mumble into his chest as I admire this intimacy and contact between each other.

"I love you too, darling." I hear him answer as I feel the warm metal of his wedding band on my lower back as he rests his hand there.

"I know you don't think you're all that beautiful anymore because of what having a baby did to your body, but I want you to know that I'll always find you beautiful and frankly I find you more beautiful since you had my child." I hear Paul say and I smile against his chest.

"You're the best husband a woman could ever wish for." I mutter into his chest and I feel him kiss my head.

"You're the best wife a man could ever ask for." I hear him say against my hair.

"Really?" I ask since I'm a bit surprised at that, because I really try my best but I don't always feel like I do my best to comfort Paul, be there for him or to be the best wife.

"Yes o' course love, I wouldn't want to be married to any other woman." I hear him say as he runs his long fingers through my blonde hair.

"Good, because I love you so much." I say as I lift my head to look at him as he has a small smile on his lips and I comb my hand through his wavy black hair and he closes his eyes when I do.

"I love you so much, baby." he says with open eyes and I smile a him and I kiss the tip of his nose. I sigh and rest my chin on my folded arms and I space out as he still plays with my hair.

"I hate seeing you unhappy." I mumble as he looks at me and I bring my eyes back to him.

"I hate seeing you unhappy too, and stressed." he says.

"I am happy." I reply and he looks away and I push his hair back as he looks sad and dazed.

"I'm sorry that you're unhappy." I say and he looks back to me.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." he says.

"I know, but more than anything I want you to be happy, Paul and I hate seeing you upset from the stuff with the band." I say sadly and he nods slowly while he continues to mindlessly wrap pieces of my hair around his fingers while avoiding my eye contact by staring at his fingers.

I sigh and toy at his thick beard as he's silent and I wish he would talk, he always tells me what's on his mind. Silence engulfs us for a few minutes as he still plays with my hair and the hum of the vents are heard in the background.

"Talk to me." I say quietly.

"What about?" he replies being stubborn and I sigh and stare up at him.

"You know what, tell me how you feel and stuff." I say and he huffs as he still avoids my eye contact.

"I'm not some sissy girl who talks about her feelings, Jackie." he says in a ticked off tone.

"Paul-." I start but he cuts in while pulling me off of him and getting up from the bed.

"Stop trying to make it all better, Jackie. I don't want to talk about it because the last thing I want to do is feel like a bloody girl crying about my feelings and all that shit." he says angrily as he walks over to the dresser in the middle of the room.

"I'm just trying to help you feel better, Paul." I protest and I hear him huff as his back is to me.

"Well yer not helping so stop trying and don't bother coming with me today." he says while he digs through a drawer and I sigh as I lay on the bed with my hands behind me supporting me.

"What do you want me to do then, Paul? Do you want me to just sit here watching you suffer? Because I hate seeing you like this!" I admit and he sighs and leans over the dresser to rest his hands on it.

"It's not gonna get any better Jackie, so you might as well get used to seeing me like this then." he retorts and grabs some clothes before leaving the room without giving me a chance to reply.

I huff and punch the bed before laying back and covering my eyes with my arms. I'm trying to help him feel better, I'm trying to comfort him but he won't let me now when before I was always the one he vented to about it and now this is how repays my generosity to do that by shutting me out! I groan and decide to not run after him because I know we'd fight even more and it'd turn into a yelling match. I sigh being fed up with this never ending problem between him and the band and I roll over on my side and feel a few tears run down my cheek, I want my Paul back the one who I fell in love with not this angry man who now won't talk to me. What do I do to make it better? What can I do?


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day goes by slow as i take care of Paul and i's son by myself and I try to fit in some laundry and cleaning around the house as Paul stayed at the studio until late. I ate lunch and dinner alone as Paul didn't come home for either and I decided to not stay up for him and I gave Gabriel a bath by myself before I went to bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Paul all day and our little fight, I don't know what to do. I'm trying to give him space but I'm laying in bed at 10 o'clock and he's not home and I'm starting to worry, he has a newborn son that needs taking care of and I can't do that all by myself, he wanted a baby too, he helped make this baby along with me. I had just set Gabriel back down in his bassinet after feeding him for the last time tonight when I heard Martha bark downstairs.

"Shit." I hear Paul cuss and I hear a book drop and I sigh and pull the covers up to my shoulders. About five minutes later I hear him come into our bedroom, change and get into bed.

"Oh bloody hell." I hear him say with a groan and I notice him to be a bit tipsy, that's just great when we have a baby at the end our bed sleeping. He's a father and a husband, I thought he matured and didn't drink anymore.

"Jackie?" I hear him mumble as he moves closer to me but doesn't touch me.

"What Paul?" I answer quietly.

"Mmm yer awake?" he says and I nod.

"John and I had such a bad row today, I'm glad you weren't there actually. He kept on throwing insults at me and I got so fed up with his bullshit and I went to the pub and had a pint." he confesses.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." I say, a bit hurt.

"Oh baby I didn't mean that, I was just ticked off with having to go to the bloody studio and knowing it'd be a shitty session like always. We're having a friend named Billy Preston coming in tomorrow to record with us so hopefully him being there will help things." I hear him say and I nod again.

"Goodnight, love." he says.

"Goodnight." I croak out as I hear him stir and soon enough we both fall asleep.

I wake up earlier then Paul surprisingly and I made oatmeal just for me while Paul slept out his hangover until almost 11. I was rinsing out my dirty bowl when I heard him pad down the stairs and I didn't look to see him walk in and he hugged me from behind and buried his hairy face into my neck. I missed hugging and touching him, I hate it when we fight.

"Hi, wifey." he mumbles into my neck.

"Hi, hubby." I say as I rest my hand on top of his that rests on my stomach as his arms are wrapped snugly around me.

"I'm sorry that I was such a dick to you yesterday and that I didn't come home until late." he mutters into my neck.

"You're forgiven." I say.

"Thank you." he replies and I nod.

"I just didn't want to talk about it yesterday and I'm sorry that I snapped at you about it rather then just plainly telling you." he says into my neck.

"It's fine, I just want to do whatever I can to help." I admit and he nods into my bare neck.

"My, my mom called yesterday and she told me that-." I confess but I trail off as I can't continue and I start to cry and Paul lets go and turns me around to look at him.

"Jackie, what is it?" he asks me as he looks very concerned and I shake my head while still crying and he pulls me into his arms and keeps me snug there in his strong arms as I cry into his chest.

"What did yer mum say?" I hear him say as his arms are around my waist and mine around his middle as my hands grip his shoulders.

"Cody's doing drugs again." I confess into his chest and I hear him sigh and he starts to rub my back. My brother has been sober for the past 5 years but my mom found out he's doing drugs again and it breaks my heart having heard that as I had to grow up with two alcoholics who did drugs as a kid and teenager.

"Shh Shh, it's okay, it's okay." I hear Paul say to me as I sigh and stop crying and I just rest my forehead on his chest as I'm safe in his arms.

"I don't know what to do, I already have so much going on in my life and now having to worry about him." I say emphasizing the word 'so'. I have a newborn son, I'm basically a newlywed, my husband is depressed because of fighting with his 3 best friends, we just had that scare with Eric, I have to try and keep this house clean, it's all so much and being a mom is 75% of the stress.

"Hey hey, it's okay and you don't need to worry about so much love. I know you already have so much on your plate with Gabriel and everything else so don't worry about something like that that's so far away and you have no control over. He'll need to get some help but just don't worry about it Jackie because Gabriel needs you most of all." he says and I sigh and pull away.

"You don't think I know that? I had to take care of him all day yesterday and where were you? You were getting drunk, Paul!" I exclaim and he sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I know and I'm sorry, okay? I can't change it Jackie! Now don't pull this on me too where you won't let me comfort you!" he says and I sigh and lean against the fridge opposite of the sink. I sigh and sink down to sit on the floor and I rest my head on my bent knees and I just cry, I let it all out, all of my frustrations, my problems, how incredibly stressed and overwhelmed I am in those tears. The second I sit down Paul comes over to me and sits by me but is hesitant to touch me or say anything but he picks me up to sit on his lap and I squirm but he wraps his arms around me.

"Stop fighting me." he says and I huff and rest my cheek on his chest and he strokes my hair and tucks my head under his chin.

"You don't need to be a superhero love, so don't take on so many things." he says and I nod slowly.

"It's not like I choose to Paul, I'm dealt with all of it." I say as I wipe my tears away and he continues to rub my back and hold me tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have no idea why, but I wrote two part 9s and so I'm just going to combine them into a bigger part. I hope that you like it and feel free to tell me what you think of it!**

Wiping my tears away did me no good because I just started to cry again and so hard.

"Shh it's okay." Paul whispers to me as he holds me in his strong arms and rocks me as I continue to cry into his chest, it's all been so much for me.

**_"Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky, I know this love of mine will never die.._**" Paul sings to me as he tries to calm me down while still rocking me in his arms as we sit on the kitchen floor as I cry in his arms. He keeps my head tucked under his chin as his hands rub my back and I eventually stop crying after he gets through 'and I love her' and 'all my loving'.

"Shh Shh it's all gonna be okay, I'll make it okay. I promise." Paul says to me as I now have stopped crying and my eyes stare at the wall as Paul's hands still rub my back and I stay motionless in his arms.

Paul sits up to not lean against the cabinet anymore and looks down at me while pushing my hair out of my face and I don't meet his gaze, I just am so tired and overwhelmed. Paul stands up and hoists me into his arms and he brings me over to the couch and he lays down beside me and drapes a blanket over us. He's on the inside while I'm facing him and against his chest and he strokes my cheek with his calloused fingertips as his beautiful eyes gaze at me and I just stare past him at the back of the couch.

"Hey, pretty girl, will you look at me please?" Paul whispers to me and I'm too tired to answer, there's too much running through my head.

"Jackie love?" he tries again but I just stare past him and I close my eyes and rest on the pillow and he continues to stroke my cheek and push locks of hair behind my ears. I fall asleep to Paul singing softly to me there on the couch next to him and with Gabriel in his swing in the living room by us.

* * *

I wake up alone on the couch and I'm surprised as to how Paul would get off without me noticing and I rub my eyes and turn around to see Paul changing Gabriel's diaper as he fusses and softly cries.

"Shh, let's not wake yer mum up, she needs the sleep." Paul whispers to Gabriel as he puts on a new diaper and I watch in aw.

"Let's try and be good for yer mummy okay, bud?" Paul sweetly says and a small smile plays across my lips. Paul finishes changing his diaper and hoists Gabriel into his arms after and stands up to notice me awake.

"Look, Gabriel, yer mummy's awake!" Paul says with a large grin as he holds Gabriel in one arm as he lays on his chest and I smile at him.  
"Hi love." he says as he walks over to me and I sit up and take Gabriel from him.

"I'm pretty sure he's hungry, I didn't want to wake you up but I didn't know what to do." Paul says and I nod with a small smile as I get Gabriel to eat and I sit back on the couch and Paul sits beside me. I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and presses his lips to my hair for a few seconds as I look down at Gabriel as he stares up at me with wide awake eyes.

"Hi." I coo to Gabriel as I stroke my finger along his perfect button nose, gosh I have the cutest baby in the whole entire world.

"How ya feeling?" I hear Paul ask me and I look to him to see him looking sad and worried.

I shrug my shoulders and he purses his lips and rests his forehead against mine and we both lean in the slightest to touch the others lips to our own. He caresses my cheek with his hand as we slowly and sweetly kiss and I taste mouthwash and toothpaste on his lips while his lips move past mine and I enjoy this heartfelt moment. I pull away after a number of seconds and we both continue to gaze at each other as Paul's hand stays on my cheek and his hazel eyes bore into mine while I'm lost in them.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. McCartney, so we're in all of this together. Taking care of Gabriel, doing the chores, being the person the other can always vent to, taking care of the other always for every single minute of the day, making sure the other is happy, helping the other with things so they don't get too stressed and always loving the other and being there for them when they break." Paul says and I nod slowly as we still look at each other.

"I love you. I have ever since we met and I will until the day I die, Jackie, that's why I married you." he says sweetly and I smile at his heartfelt words. I nod and rest my forehead on his shoulder and he strokes my hair and lovingly kisses my head a few times.

"I love you too, Paul. I just need some time right now to get my stuff together and to breathe." I mumble as I stare at the patterns on the blanket that lays underneath both of us.

"I know, love, just tell me how I can help and I'll do it." he answers and I lift my head to look at him.

"Make me a sandwich?" I ask with a sly smile and i watch as a grin spreads across Paul's face and he nods while keeping my gaze.

"What would you like on it, miss?" he asks me slightly in a proper, joking tone and I lean back into the couch and move Gabriel a bit as he continues to eat and look around.

"Ham, olives, spinach, lettuce, onions, cheese, chicken and ranch." I say and he nods and stands up but leans down to kiss me and I kiss him back in a thankful way. I smile at him before he goes back into the kitchen and he winks at me and I look back to Gabriel and pass my finger over the dark strands of hair on his small, round head that lays in the crook of my arm.

* * *

I finish feeding Gabriel and Paul and I both eat lunch and now we're just laying on the couch as my head is on his lap and he's being a sweetie by playing with my hair. I gaze up at Paul as he looks down at me as he plays with my hair and has his hazel eyes set on me.

"Wanna come to the studio with me today? I assume it will go well because of Billy coming, hopefully anyways." Paul says as we gaze lovingly at the other as I rest my hands on my stomach that still is a small bump and I nod with a smile.

"Good, it makes me feel better having you two there." he says with a smile and he leans down to kiss my forehead, my nose, my eyelids, my two cheeks, my chin and then my lips. I put my hand on the back of his neck as his warm lips move with mine in a slow way as neither of us are rushed and we just enjoy kissing the other. Paul pulls away after a number of seconds and he plants small kisses all over my face afterwards and I giggle and squirm as we both laugh. We both get up and head upstairs to change and I bring Gabriel into his nursery and I change his clothes as he wakes up and cries.

"You're okay, honey." I say as I pick him up and he cuddles into me and I rub his small back as I bounce him. I kiss the top of his small head and I grab a few things for his diaper bag and join Paul downstairs and he takes him to get him into his car seat and we both stand there next to each other as we gaze at our little boy.

"He's getting big." Paul states and I nod sadly and wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

We both look at Gabriel as he squirms a bit as he has a hat on and is bundled up in a sweat shirt and Paul kisses the top of my head and I look up to him and he leans down for a kiss. I drape a blanket over Gabriel's car seat and Paul carries him to the car as I carry the diaper bag. We get to the studios to a large crowd of fans on the sidewalk outside the offices door and I hear Paul groan.

"Just stay close to me and ignore 'em alright?" he says and I nod and we both get out as we're hesitant because of the large crowd of fans. I grab the diaper bag and I notice Paul taking Gabriel out and my eyebrows dip.

"Paul?" I ask and I watch as he unzips his jacket and lays Gabriel on his chest then drapes the blanket from the car seat over him. Paul zips his jacket back up to where you can just see Gabriel's light yellow hat and Paul lays one hand on Gabriel's back and the other holds his head and I smile at the genius idea.

"It's easier this way." he says and I nod and we close the car doors and we turn to notice the crowd being larger and some press apart of it. Paul and I start walking and I stay close to him as we cross the busy street and approach the crowd as they get louder when we approach.

"_Paul, is it a boy or a girl?_" a reporter asks Paul as camera bulbs flash one after the other around us.

"Excuse us." Paul says trying to get through them to the door and I feel him grab my hand as the other holds Gabriel's head.

"_What's the baby's name_?" another reporter asks.

"_When do you plan on having another_?" another PR person asks as we shove our way through the people and I feel very uncomfortable because of Gabriel.

We finally make our way though and get to the door and enter the safe space as voices are heard and phones ring off the hook. Paul stops in the doorway to unzip his jacket and I watch little Gabriel peek out of his jacket and I smile at him and so does Paul as he rubs his fingers along his head and he loosens the blanket from around him and we start walking again. We greet a few people like always on our way to the studio downstairs and we get there to find ourselves alone and I follow Paul into the control room and we both sit down on the couch.

"Hi, baby boy." paul coos to Gabriel as he takes his hat and sweatshirt off and Paul and I peel our heavy coats off. Gabriel sucks on his fist as he lays there on Paul's chest and I scooch over to him and rest my head on his shoulder as Paul's hands rest on his back and one stays close to his wobbly head. Paul kisses his forehead as Gabriel cuddles into his fathers chest and Paul runs his long fingers over his sons hairy head and I smile at the sweet sight as Gabriel yawns and looks around while in his fathers arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow, I just want to thank all of you for reading this series of mine, and especially if you have been from the beginning! It honestly means more to me than you could ever know to have your support, to read the reviews you have left and that you enjoy my stories as much as you do! You guys are the best readers and I feel so thankful to have you. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this next part! **

The others arrived shortly and the session went pretty well I'd say, no fighting but a little disagreement once or twice that didn't turn into anything. It overall lasted maybe 2 hours and Paul and I left right afterwards because Gabriel was fussy and hungry. We got home quick and I fed him and put him down for his nap and I looked to the clock in his room to see it to be around 3.

I decided to do some laundry and I walked on in Paul on the phone and he didn't seem all too comfortable with whoever it was. I stopped in the doorway to see him with one hand in his pocket while sighing and talking. He looked up to see me and I mouthed 'is everything alright' and he nodded and I nodded and got our dirty clothes to bring downstairs.

_Paul's POV_

I had just walked into our bedroom when the phone started to ring and I answered it since Jackie was putting Gabriel down for a nap.

"Ello?" I say into the receiver.

"So you didn't leave this one when she got pregnant?" a female voice says and my eyebrows dip at her words but realization hits when I figure out who it is, I haven't heard this voice for such a long time.

"Dot-." I start but she cuts in.

"Did you tell her about what happened between us?" my ex-girlfriend Dorothy Rhone asks.

"Yes, I told her awhile ago." I say as I recall telling Jackie on Christmas about two years ago, the day we broke up, what a horrible day that was for me and for us.

"Well I hope you're actually around for yer kid." her Liverpudlian accent says and I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Dot, what happened happened, neither of us can change what happened and I didn't want to stay in the relationship if I wasn't happy." I confess but it was mostly because I was such an immature bastard who didn't want commitment at the early age of 20.

"Dot, what do you want? Why did you call? Was it to yell at me or do you want money?" I ask and I notice Jackie walk in and I don't think she heard what I just said but she mouths to me 'is everything alright' and I nod and she leaves with the dirty clothes.

"I'm selling my story." she says and I sigh and close my eyes.

"Fine, do that then and I know you probably want money so just call Allistair rather then bugging me about it because I have much better things to worry about." I say and I hang up the phone and sit on the bed.

At least Jackie knows what happens so her selling her story won't surprise Jackie and put me in some pickle. I rest my head in my hands and sit there on the bed for maybe 5 minutes before I have recollected myself and I go downstairs to have a snack. It happened almost 7 years ago, I don't see why she just can't let it go, she's never called me about it before now. I half regret what happened but I wasn't going to stay with her if I wasn't happy, as blunt and mean as I made it seem leaving her like I did after she lost the baby. If it weren't for us breaking up I wouldn't be married to Jackie today and I wouldn't have my lovely son who I really adore and love. Jackie comes up from behind me to hug me and wrap her arms around me and rest her chin on my shoulder as I'm stirring my tea and I smile to myself and rub her hand that rests on my waist. We surely have had a long day, the past three days actually haven't been going well, I just want today to be over.

"Hi, husband." she says to me and I rest both of my hands on top of hers and stroke my thumbs on her soft, delicate hands.

"Hi, wifey." I say back.

I love her so much and I was such a jerk to her yesterday and I feel bad, she really sticks up for a lot with me and the life she has. I don't treat her how she deserves to be treated every single day of our marriage as hard as it is too but that still is no excuse to have gotten drunk and not been home yesterday, we have a baby, I need to be there as much as my work allows me to be. I can't get these days back of him being a little peanut and so small because I know some day I'll miss him being this small.

"Everything okay?" Jackie asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Mmhmm, wanna go have a cuddle?" I ask and she nods into my neck and I feel her smile, her sweet smile.

She let's go of me and I walk upstairs hand in hand with her with my cup of tea also in hand. I pull her over to my side of the bed and I wrap my arms around her small body, it's a good change being able to actually put my arms around her when she used to have the huge baby bump. We lay on our sides and I stroke her cheek as her eyes are closed and she looks like a complete angel, my angel.

"I wuv you." I whisper to her against her soft cheek and she smiles with closed eyes.

"I wuv you too." she replies and I kiss her forehead with a smile on my face.

I love her so very much, I've never loved anybody as much as I love her even though Gabriel is right by her but that's another kind of love, not the kind you feel towards your wife and lover; your best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks went by very fast and things got better for the most part but the fighting with the band didn't subside, it still continued and seemed to get worse. I could see how the toll of it grew larger on Paul and how sad and stressed it made him. Paul's dad had just left from picking up Gabriel for a few hours as Paul and I were gonna have a date night and some time to ourselves for a change. Gabriel has gotten bigger and bigger over the past two weeks and Paul and I are both sad but also happy to see him growing as he starts to smile more and become a more lively baby.

"Hi." Paul says as he creeps up from behind me to snake his arms around my waist and bury his hairy face into my neck as we're standing in front of the dresser.

"Hi." I answer as I rest my hands on top of his pale hands that have fine black hairs more towards his wrist.

"Where do you wanna go for dinner?" Paul says into my neck as his eyes are closed and I know he's stressed and not in a good mood.

"We don't have to go out." I say.

"We can if you want, love." he says and I exhale and look down to our hands as my left hand rests on top of his to see our two wedding rings and I rub my thumb on his hand.

"It's fine." I say as I still look down at our hands.

"Wanna just hang out then?" he asks and I nod as we're both just in our casual day clothes.

Paul kisses my neck and let's go of me to go lay on the bed and I lay beside him with my head on his chest as his eyes are closed and I play with the buttons on his blue dress shirt and I unbutton a few. I end up unbuttoning all of them and I push his shirt away so his chest is fully exposed as his eyes stay closed and he looks peaceful. I lay my cheek on his hairy, warm chest and I run my hand up and down his smooth, pale chest and he giggles and tightens his abs when I get to his sides.

"No tickling." he says with a soft laugh and I smile and look down to his perfect belly button.

I would tickle him because he has always tickled me but I know he had a bad day and he just wants to rest and I respect that. It's been harder and harder for me as i continue to watch him get even more sad about the band fighting and I thought for a few days that maybe things had turned around but they didn't. I shortly hear Paul start to snore lightly and I continue to think about how unhappy and stressed he's been, but we haven't fought or snapped at the other. Tears come to my eyes as I feel horribly for Paul and I really hate to see him unhappy, it hurts me a lot and makes me feel like my duty as wife to comfort him and be there for him isn't being fulfilled and a few tears escape my eyes to fall on his chest. I look up at Paul to see him still sleeping soundly and I wipe the tears away and they soon stop and I think about how I found a newly opened and three fourths full bottle of Scotch in the cabinet. I don't drink because of nursing Gabriel and I have no desire to drink hard liquor like that and it bugs me that Paul's drinking and I know why he's doing it. I've never had to deal with my husband drinking and not knowing what to do, I've never been married before. I roll off of a sleeping Paul and I turn my back to his sleeping figure and I start to sob, what do I do about Paul? I haven't noticed him drunk or tipsy since two weeks ago when we had that one fight. I soon fall asleep after crying and it felt good to sleep for a few hours and to get everything off my mind for that short amount of time.

* * *

I wake up being the only in the bed and I rub my eyes and sit up to see the clock reading 7:30 pm. Jim had taken Gabriel at about 3:30 and I can't believe I slept all that long and I immediately wonder where Paul is and I walk downstairs but don't see him. I notice his jacket and boots to be gone but the car keys are still on the counter where he left them earlier. I go outside but he's not in the dome and I walk back inside to look for some kind of a note but I don't find one. I lay on the couch and stare at the fire and think of where Paul could be and I sigh and close my eyes as I hear the door open and I blink and look in the direction of the door but I can't be seen from the door. I hear him take his jacket and boots off and I snuggle into comfy couch and close my eyes with a sigh of relief as my worries go away.

"Hi, love, when'd you wake up?" I hear Paul say quietly as he walks to the couch to find me laying down and I flash him a small smile as his face is slightly illuminated by the fire and he looks tired and worn out, my poor baby.

"Five minutes I guess, where were you?" I say with a yawn as he sits down at my feet and he pulls my feet onto his lap and massages my warm pair with his cold hands and I notice a plastic bag on the table by the arm of the couch.

"Just took a walk and picked up some film and ciggies at the store." he says and I yawn and close my eyes as i feel his skillful fingers on my achey feet and it feels wonderful.

Silence engulfs as the crack of the fire fills the background and Paul continues to lovingly massage my tired feet and I just melt into the couch. I feel tears come to my eyes again and I squeeze my eyes shut but a few escape my eyes and I quickly wipe them away hoping Paul won't notice me crying, crying about seeing my husband so broken.

"Ey why're you crying, sweetie?" Paul says in a worried tone as he stops rubbing my feet to get up and kneel beside me on the floor and push my hair out of my eyes.

"I got something in my eye." I lie as he strokes my cheek and wipes the continuing tears away.

"Darling, why're you crying?" Paul continues in a concerned tone and I shake my head and I hear him move and he continues to stroke my cheek and move hair out of my face.

"What's the matter?" I hear him whisper and I shake my head while pressing my lips together as I feel wet tears run over them as they won't cease.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you're liking these parts!**


	12. Chapter 12

I open my teary eyes to see Paul's face lit from the fire as the lights are off and gosh does he look worried. I sigh and bury my face into the pillow and I soon feel Paul rubbing my back in a calming way.

"I really wish you'd tell me." I hear him say.

"I really wish you were happy." I say into the pillow and I hear him sigh and stop rubbing my back but then starting again.

"You don't need to worry about me, i'm fine." he says and I shake my head.

"No you aren't,.I saw the scotch." I say and i hear him sigh again and he lifts me up to place on his lap and he pushes my head down and wraps his arms around me as I stay still.

"I guess I'm not then." I hear him say as my eyes are closed and I feel one of his hands rubbing my thigh and the other running itself up and down my back.

"How can I help you feel better?" I plea while wiping my cheeks and I look up to him and he moves my hands out of the way to wipe my cheeks for me and he strokes my cheek afterwards.

"You already do enough." he answers and I sigh and look to my lap before he raises my head with his finger to look at him.

"I hate seeing you like this." I admit sadly and completely honestly.

"Gabriel and you make me very happy, okay?" he says and I nod as we share a strong eye contact.

He sighs and I watch him run his hand though his hair and rub his eyes and I rest my head back on his chest as I watch his hands stay on his eyes and he starts to cry. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps both his around my waist and buries his face into my neck and cries, hard.

"It'll be okay." I say as I stroke his hairy head as a few tears escape my eyes as I listen to him sniffle and cry into my neck and I feel each tear escape his eyes.

"How?" he mumbles into my neck and this reminds me of me breaking down but him being the strong one and now it's the other way around.

"I dunno, but it will be, i'll try my best to make you happy and to take care of you. Remember for better or for worse?" I say and he nods into my neck as we cling to each other.

I exhale and blink to clear my eyes and I rest my cheek on his head and continue to stroke his hair and I tickle his neck with my fingers as he still cries and I don't know what to do. I sigh while I stop stroking his hair and I just hold him while he cries and he stops after maybe 10 minutes of straight crying and he sniffles and lifts his head up to look at me with red eyes and I quickly wipes his eyes and he giggles softly and so do I. We both look at each other and I flash him a small smile and he gives me a weak one and we hug again then pull away.

"I love you." he says and I smile and push his long hair back.

"I love you too, so very much and I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me." I say truthfully while keeping eye contact and he nods and I lean in to touch my lips his and I taste his salty tears and I'm sure he could taste mine as he just cried his eyes out and I cried a little.

We kiss for a little bit before he pulls away and lays down on the couch with me on his chest and his arms around me as I listen to his heart beating and his normal breathing. I lay there in his arms as he runs his fingers through my hair and I let his heartbeat lull me into a soft sleep and before I knew it I was out and so was he.

* * *

I wake up sometime later to being in bed and Gabriel is now home. I reach my hand out to touch Paul's shoulder as he sleeps and I move over to cuddle into his warm, shirtless body as he faces me and I lay my head on his pillow right by him as he softly snores and silence is heard otherwise. I run my hand over Paul's smooth chest and I feel his chest hair under my hands and I press my body to his and I feel his warm shoulder against my cheek and I notice that i'm no longer in my clothes from earlier but in one of Paul's large t shirts that he wears up at the farm. It has long sleeves and it reaches half way up my thighs and I smile at the comfort and cuddle into Paul's still body and I soon feel him stir and move his arm under his pillow and he puts his other one over me to draw me into his body and press me more against him. I exhale and wrap my one arm around his middle to grip his strong, bare shoulder and I rest my cheek against his chest as I listen to his breathing and feel his warm hand on my lower back. All I see is darkness as I try to fall back asleep and I have no luck achieving that as my mind races and I snuggle into Paul a few times as he still sleeps and while the world sleeps.

* * *

I finally fall into a peaceful sleep but only to be woken up a few hours later to Paul tossing and turning and I sit up and watch his facial expressions change and look sad and scared and I soon become scared and worried. This is how Paul must feel when he's found me like this numerous times.

"Paul." I say sleepily as I shake his bare shoulder and he stirs but doesn't wake up.

"Paul, wake up." I say a bit louder as I shake his shoulder again and he groans and rubs his eyes and I lay my head back down on the pillow to lay beside him. He moves his hands to show me his sleepy hazel eyes and gosh does he look so adorable and cute right now with his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. I push his hair back as we look at each other and he looks sad and lost.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I ask quietly and he nods quickly.

"What about? If you want to tell me." I say and he doesn't answer but instead buries his face into my neck and i wrap my arms around him to hold him.

"It was horrible, Jackie, my whole world fell apart. Y-you and Gabriel weren't there anymore and the band called it quits and you, you left me and it was hell." he confesses sadly into my neck and I sigh and stroke his hair.

"We're not going anywhere, I'd never leave you and Gabriel loves you so much. Don't worry about the band, just take it day by day, that's the best advice I can give." I say quietly as I hold him in my arms and he's cuddled up to me and he nods into my neck.

I kiss his head a few times and I rest my cheek back on his head and rub his bare back as he stays there in my arms. We both made a vow to be there for each other through better and for worse, I didn't know it was going to be this hard but I would never give up on Paul.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul lifts his head up after a few minutes of staying there and he rubs his eyes and turns around to lay back down and his back facing me. I huff and turn around too and we both fall back asleep for the next few hours.

* * *

I wake up and I stay in bed for a little bit as I fully wake up and collect my thoughts.

The next month goes by fast as Gabriel grows to be 2 months old and he looks more like Paul every day and now he's our happy, chubby, little boy. Paul seemed to get better and I heard from him that things would get better one day and be not so great the next, but nonetheless they were still arguing.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch with little Gabriel laying on my knees as I'm home alone and Paul should be home anytime. I look down to Gabriel whose staring at the ceiling fan and his eyes dart to me and I smile at him and talk to him and he smiles. His dark hair has thinned out but he still is a spitting image of Paul and he's such a happy baby and so lively.

"Hi Gabriel." I say to him as we share eye contact and I run my finger over his soft, hairy head and his hazel eyes stare up at me as his pink lips are parted. I admire my beautiful baby boy and how cute and adorable he is, he really is the cutest baby I've ever seen but he is mine and after all his father is extremely good looking. I hear the click of the door open as I still talk to Gabriel and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey, babe." Paul says as he comes to sit by me and he leans down for a kiss.

"Hi, baby boy, did you miss yer daddy today?" Paul coos to Gabriel as his sons eyes dart to his dad and he smiles and Paul takes him from me.

"How was yer day, love?" Paul asks me as he cuddles his son.

"Good, he's been good for the most part today. How was your day, honey?" I ask him as I move some things on the coffee table.

"It went fine. I missed you two today." Paul says and coos to Gabriel as he cuddles him on his chest and kisses his head a few times, he's a really good dad.

"We missed you too." I say as I stand up and walk around the large living room picking up various things.

"How was Gabriel for you today?" Paul asks me as his eyes are set on his son and I take a ponytail to put my hair into a messy bun as I'm still standing up and looking at my messy living room.

"Fine i guess, crabby earlier though and I had to give him a bath after he woke up because he spit up pretty bad." I answer as I recall him basically throwing up after i fed him and having to give him a bath because of it and he didn't enjoy a minute of it.

"Ah well that's too bad. Mummy sure is a good mum giving you a bath after you got sick, huh? You have a really great mum, Gabriel, don't you think?" Paul says and coos part of it to Gabriel and I smile at Paul being so loving to his son and for saying that.

Paul turns to see me looking at him and he smiles at me and winks at me and I smile back and walk into the kitchen to wipe the counters and table and finish putting away clean dishes from earlier. The 10 minutes I was in there I heard Paul talking to Gabriel and it was so cute. I feel Paul come up from behind snaking his arms around my waist and he goes to kiss my neck a few times as I'm cleaning the sink and I smile to myself as he does so.

"Hi. love." he speaks into my neck.

"Hi, honey." I answer.

"We should go up to the farm next month." Paul says as today is the 25th of January of the new year.

"That'd be fun." I say as I feel his large hands rest on my stomach that still looks kind of gruesome.

"Yeah, i'd really like to." Paul replies and I nod and stare down at my hands scrubbing the sink and I turn on the faucet to rinse it.

"Is something the matter, sweetheart?" I hear Paul ask and I shake my head 'no' and I feel him rest his hairy chin on my shoulder. I feel one of Paul's fingers trace circles on my stomach and I sigh and continue to rinse the sink out.

"Jackie?" I hear Paul continue.

"What?" I say as I huff and unwrap his arms from around me to go throw the dirty paper towel in the trash.

"What's wrong?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong." I answer with no emotion in my voice and I avoid his gaze. I lean against the counter and close my eyes as I'm tired and Paul walks up to pull me into his arms and I rest my forehead on his chest and wrap my own arms around his middle as I inhale his musky cologne.

"Long day?" I hear him ask and I nod into his chest.

Waking up at 5:30 for Gabriel's first feeding each morning for the past two months has been hard, then him throwing up all over himself after Paul left hours later, having to give him a bath because of that which was hard on my back, then him being awake a lot today so I haven't been able to get a nap and just waking up three times during the night to feed him. It's hard being a mom, even though Paul helps immensely but he's not always here during the day.


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's go to dinner tonight, just me and you, how does that sound?" I hear Paul say as I feel his hands rubbing my back.

"But what about Gabriel?" I ask as my face is pressed against Paul's soft shirt.

"Mike can take him, he's been wanting to anyways, he'll need the practice." Paul says and I nod into his chest.

"But I feel so yuck and ugly." I say and he moves to look at me and he looks at me seriously.

"Jacquelyn Elizabeth McCartney, you are not ugly, you don't have an ounce of ugly in you. I promise and I am your husband after all, but really love you aren't and I don't even need to say how I find you to look because I'd fail at that and I've already said it a million times I'm sure." he says as he holds my gaze and strokes my cheek and I nod slowly and look to my feet.

"Look at me, please?" Paul says and I do as he says.

"I love you." he says and I give him a small smile.

"I love you too." I say and a grin appears on his face and he pulls me back to him but we're still looking at each other.

"That's what I like to hear." he says with a grin and I giggle and he leans in to touch his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"I don't know what to wear." I admit after we pull away as I mostly always wear a shirt and jeans or sweats.

"I'll find you beautiful in whatever you wear, even yer birthday suit." Paul says and I giggle.

"No, you wouldn't find my birthday suit beautiful right now." I say self consciously and he purses his lips.

"Sure I would, I've seen it all in parts over the past 2 months, it's not bad J, yer still very very beautiful." Paul says sweetly and I slightly smile and give him a peck and we hug again.

"When can we make love?" I hear Paul ask and I remember my doctor giving me the okay two weeks ago to but I haven't been ready or wanting to.

"Soon." I answer and he nods and we pull away and he makes a goofy face and I laugh and he kisses my forehead and I feel his hand trail to my butt and he squeezes my butt quick.

"I'll go call Mike, you go get dressed okay?" Paul says and I nod and we both go our separate ways. I take a shower and look in the closet and in my dresser for something nice to wear and I have a hard time finding something I like that aren't maternity clothes.

"Yer still not dressed?! C'mon babe, chop chop!" Paul says jokingly as he walks in and lays on the bed with a sleeping Gabriel on his chest.

"Oh hush up." I reply jokingly and I hear him chuckle as I turn my back to look in my dresser.

"Nice bum ya got there." I hear Paul say and I snicker at his comment.

"Thanks." I reply as I find a pair of nice black dress pants and a dark blue fancy top that I haven't worn in months, hopefully it'll still fit.

I hear Paul whistle when I start to change and we both laugh and I have my back to him all while but he keeps saying to turn around bur I refuse knowing I'll just tease him and I shortly finish getting dressed and turn around to see Paul holding Gabriel in the crook of his arm so he's facing md and he's basically on Paul's lap. I do my hair quick and get some jewelry on and walk back into our bedroom and plop down on the bed beside Paul and lay down next to him to look at Gabriel and play with his little hand as he dozes in his dad's lap.

"We have such a perfect baby." Paul says as I stare at my baby as he sleeps and I smile at the sight of my little boy whose already growing up so fast.

"We sure do, he's such a cutie." I add.

"Well I am his father after all, no wonder why he's so cute." Paul says in a joking tone as he stretches and I giggle.

"It took both of us to make him, you know." I say as I look to Paul and he showcases a grin and he winks at me.

"Oh I know, I'm just joking. He gets his looks from both of his very good looking parents." Paul says and I nod like 'yeah that's the right answer' and we both laugh. Gabriel stirs in Paul arms as we laugh and he starts to cry and squirm and I sit up and take him from Paul.

"Don't cry." I say to him as I rub his back and I have Paul grab his pacifier off the bedside table and I give it to him and he stops. I hold him out before me with my hands under his head and the other on his back as he rubs his sleep stricken eyes.

"You're so great with him." Paul says and I look to him with a smile as he shows one as well.

"Thanks." I say and he nods.

"How is it that you can get him to stop crying so quickly? Sometimes it's a struggle for me." Paul says and I shrug while mindlessly stroking my thumb along Gabriel's soft head that has now thin strands of black hair all over it.

"I dunno, he did live in me for nine months." I guess and Paul nods with a smile and I look back to my baby boy as his eyes are shut and he sleeps in my arms and I lean down to lightly kiss his forehead.

I move him so he's in the crook of my arm and I admire my son while stroking his soft cheek as his chest rises and falls from each breath he takes and exhales.

"You're really great with him, what're you talking about?" I say as I look to Paul and he shrugs with pursed lips.

"Paul, you are honestly amazing with him." I say truthfully and he smiles with flushed cheeks and I smile back and we hear the buzz of the gate downstairs.

"That's Mike." paul says and I nod and we go downstairs to pack Gabriel up, give him kisses and give him off to Mike for the night until about 9 or 10.

"So, miss, are you ready then?" paul asks me as I'm drinking a glass of water in the kitchen and he's leaning against the fridge with his hands in his pockets and legs crossed.

"Mmhmm, how do I look?" I say setting the glass down and I spin around to show him my okay outfit and he wiggles his eyebrows at me with a grin.

"You look erm wonderful, if you want my clean answer." Paul says with flushed cheeks and I giggle and blush at him.

"Oh come on, I barely look that great." I say picking at the tight shirt that shows off my still slight baby belly which makes it obvious that I had a baby, thats awesome.

"Are you kidding? You look fab, love." Paul says as he walks up to me and we wrap our arms around each other and we look at each other.

"Na ah, I don't like how I look." I say with a scrunched nose.

"You should because I really do and that shirt really shows off yer nice looking boobs and those pants compliment yer perky bum." Paul says with a grin and I giggle and rest my forehead on his chest and I feel his hand caress my head and he kisses my hair sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's go, shall we?" Paul says and I nod and we get our shoes and jackets on and leave for the car.

Paul intertwines his fingers with mine as he pulls out of the driveway and I watch the cars' headlights illuminate the dark snowy road as Paul drives and I feel his thumb stroke my hand. I hear Paul start to whistle as we're both in the dark and I smile at his melodic whistling and I sigh and lean into the seat. We shortly arrive at a restaurant that we've gone to fairly a lot over the years and we walk hand in hand into the restaurant and get a private booth in back, booths are our thing. Like always we get some stares from people but we don't let it bother us and we follow the waitress to our booth and I slide in next to Paul and I'm in the inside like always.

"What can I get you two to drink?" the nice waitress asks as Paul wraps his arm around my waist and I lay my hand on his thigh as we look at the menus.

"I'll get a coffee and erm what do you want, love?" Paul says and he looks to me and I probably shouldn't get something with caffeine, because of nursing Gabriel or any alcohol for that matter.

"I'll just get a water, thanks." I say looking up at the waitress and she nods and walks off. Paul and I look back to our menus and skim through them as we look at all the choices and wonder what we should get since they had updated their menus since we'd last been here, which was when I was still pregnant and could actually fit in one of these booths.

"What're you gonna get, love?" Paul asks me and I huff and rest my chin in my hand while reading through the menu.

"I dunno, how about you?" I say and he shrugs.

"Do you wanna share something?" I ask and he nods.

"How about this pizza?" Paul says and I nod and we order when the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"So what's been wrong, honey?" Paul asks me as I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"I'm tired beyond belief." I answer and I feel him kiss my forehead.

"Is that all or are there some other things bothering you? If there is I want you to tell me." Paul says and I open my eyes to see him looking down at me and he strokes my cheek while his perfect hazel eyes stare into mine.

"I wish you were home more." I admit shyly and he nods.

"I do too. Starting the first of February I have holiday for two weeks so I'll be home a whole lot then, I bet you'll even get sick of me." Paul says and I laugh with a smile and I push his hair back and poke his button nose.

"Nah I could never get sick of you, I love you too much." I say and he smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. I see two maybe ten year old girls behind Paul walking our way and Paul's eyes follow mine to them and they look nervous as they stop and seem to second guess their decision.

"Would you like an autograph or something, girls?" Paul nicely says to them as his arm stays around my waist and my head is lifted from his shoulder.

"If it's not a bother, we don't mean to disturb you and your wife during your dinner, it's just we've always wanted to meet you and your our favorite." the more outspoken brunette says as the other stands next to her shyly as she's playing with her fingers.

"Sounds like you when we first met." Paul whispers to me and I smile and he turns back to them.

"Yeah, just for a minute, loves." he says nicely and they both walk over and hand them him their autograph books.

"Could we erm maybe have your autograph Mrs. McCartney?" the shy one asks me and I smile big and bright at the question, I've never been asked by a fan for my signature as well.

"Sure." I say and take both their books from Paul's hands and he replaces his arm to around my waist as I sign my name; 'Jacquelyn McCartney'. It still is the slightest bit hard to get used to the 'McCartney' bit but I really like how it sounds.

"Thanks." they both say.

"Yer welcome, girls." Paul says.

"You're welcome, have a nice night." I say and they smile at us and walk off with the happiest looks on their faces right then, just by seeing their favorite Beatle.

"How did I win you over?" I ask Paul and he looks to me with furrowed brows and I smile at his look.

"When we first met, what like made you um-." I say but Paul cuts me off.

"Fall in love with you?" Paul says with a smile as he inches towards me to rest his forehead against mine and I nod and he kisses my cheek and moves back to his original spot.

"Dozens of things, really." he says as he fingers his thick beard.

"Maybe I should ask you what made you fall in love with me." paul says and I shake my head.

"You first." I say and he nods and runs his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Well you were and are utterly gorgeous and I couldn't take my eyes off of you from the start. Those exciting blue eyes and yer perfect figure got me. I noticed yer contagious humor and how yer so cute when yer shy and how you were so motherly and attentive and caring to people's feelings. I really wanted these lips on mine too." he says and leans in for a quick kiss.

"Now it's yer turn." he says and I rest my head on his shoulder while keeping my eyes with his

"Oh I dunno, you didn't impress me." I lie.

"Liar!" he says and I feel his hands tickle my side and I squirm and shove his hand away and he chuckles.

"C'mon, let's be serious, mature adults for five minutes." he says and I huff and snuggle back into him.

"Look whose talking!" I say and he grins and I place my left hand on my right arm as my right hand grips Paul's muscular thigh as he's in black dress pants, and a blue dress shirt that's soft and fuzzy.

"Fine. Um, you um-." I start.

"Um um um." Paul teases while poking my chest and I shove my hand away and poke his nose.

"You were very handsome-." I start but he of course has to interrupt me.

"Were? Are you saying I'm not handsome anymore?" he says in a joking tone.

"Well with that beard, yes." I say and we both burst out into giggles and recollect ourselves after a number of seconds.

"I'm talking in past tense, so you were very handsome, very charming, those dashing hazel eyes, you're hilarious, you're sweet and incredibly caring. I also love your chubby cheeks and these juicy lips of yours." I say and we both look to each others lips and we share a small kiss. Our pizza comes which has; cheese, pepperoni, onions, and black olives.

"Talk to Cyn lately?" Paul asks me as we both are on our first slice of the scrumptious pizza.

"No, I don't know if she's at the house or where." I answer.

"I don't think she is, I think her and Jules are staying with her mum or they got a flat." paul replies and I nod.

We both end up eating a few pieces and being stuffed so we stopped and didn't order desert but just sat there as my head is on his shoulder and his is on mine.

"Anything else bothering you, darling?" Paul asks me as my eyes are closed and I feel his thumb brush across my cheek.

"No." I answer slowly and with a small yawn.

"Okay." Paul answers and he lovingly kisses my forehead and the waitress comes and Paul pays the bill and we leave with the rest of the pizza in a box. Nothing is said on the drive home as Paul's focusing on the road and the crappy drivers ahead of him and I'm just looking out the window. I went into the kitchen after we got home and had taken our shoes and jackets off and Paul comes up to hug me and then give me a kiss which seemed to last much longer then initially intended. I'm leaning against the counter as Paul's hands rest on my waist and my hands rest on his warm neck all while his sweet lips move against mine in a sensual way and I soon feel Paul finger at my pants and I don't shove his hand away this time, I want to. We move it upstairs to the bed and we end up making slow, somewhat awkward and painful, love for the first time in months.

* * *

I awaken to being covered by a mass of bed sheets, a few random blankets and our comforter and I rub my eyes and notice Paul cuddling me from behind, naked. I smile to myself recalling what happened after dinner and I pull the covers up to my shoulders and I shiver even though Paul's warm body is melded into mine from behind. I yawn and lay my head back on the pillow and notice that the clock reads 7, Paul got home around 4:30 and we went to dinner after 5, and we came back from the restaurant I think around 6. I let my eyes flutter shut and I feel Paul move from behind me and he moves his legs that are tangled with mine and moves his arm to drape over my side and I hear his soft snoring resonate in the room. I push my hair back and move my achey legs and I fall back asleep since I really need it, cuddled up to my husband.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up some time later to Paul planting kisses up and down my neck and along my shoulder.

"Wake up." I hear him whine.

"No." I whine back and I turn around to bury my face into his warm chest and he wraps both arms around my waist.

"What time is it?" I mumble into his bare chest.

"About 8:30, Mike shouldn't be here for maybe another 30-40 minutes." Paul answers with a yawn and I nod into his fuzzy chest.

"How'd you sleep, darling?" I hear Paul ask.

"Wonderfully." I answer with a smile.

"Good." he says and he kisses the top of my head. I pull the covers up more and I snuggle into Paul's warm body more and i tangle my legs with his and I wrap my arms around his waist again. I feel Paul play with my hair and run his fingers through it as he hums a tune and he softly sings something to me.

"I love you, ya know." I hear Paul say.

"I love you too." I answer and I feel him kiss my hair again and silence follows my words for a few minutes as we both lay there wrapped in each others arms.

We relax for 30 more minutes until Mike comes over to drop Gabriel off and we all three hang out for a little longer until Gabriel falls asleep for the night and Paul and I relax downstairs on the couch together.

"I'm cold." I whine as I'm sitting next to Paul and I snuggle into his warm shoulder since his arm is around me and he pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over us. I lay down so my head is laying on his lap with a pillow underneath and I close my eyes as I feel him run his hands through my hair in a calming way.

"Are you warm now?" Paul asks and I nod and I yawn. He continues to run his fingers through my hair as I let my mind wander to a memory from when we were in the states last March:

_"You didn't tell Holly about the baby yet, did you?" Paul asks as I'm putting some clothes in my suitcase as we're at Holly's apartment alone and we're leaving in two days to go back home._

_"Nope." I answer as I lay down next to Paul on the bed and I lay my head on his chest, it's been such a long day._

_"How are ya feeling, sweetie?" Paul asks me as he rubs my back while my eyes are closed._

_"Fine I guess." I mumble._

_"How're you really feeling? Cos if yer feeling sick I want you to tell me." he says._

_"I dunno, food definitely doesn't sound good right now." I answer since I had thrown up an hour ago and I didn't want to eat anything because the thought of food disgusts me._

_"Ah I'm sorry, love, I'm sure you'll feel better soon." he says and I nod into his chest. _

_"You should maybe try to eat something at the least, love." Paul says._

_"I don't want to, I feel like it wouldn't stay down." I answer truthfully._

_"Will you try?" Paul asks and I shrug._

_"I'll take that as a yes, I'm gonna go find something light for you to eat." he replies and he kisses my forehead before heading into the kitchen and shortly coming back with a ginger ale and a small bowl of chicken noodle soup. _

_"Here, just try to take a few bites. Remember the baby needs it." Paul says and I nod and sit up to take the bowl from him and I sip at the broth and end up eating half of it a bit cautiously but it went well._

_"You can have the rest." I say as I place the bowl on the bedside table and I lay back down and close my eyes._

_"You really aren't feeling good, are you, darling?" Paul asks me as he brushes my hair away and I shake my head._

_"I'm sorry, honey." he says in a sad tone and he kisses my forehead and I slightly nod. _

_"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asks._

_"Cuddle me." I answer and I feel him lay next to me and he pulls me into his chest and we wrap our arms around each other._

_"I love you and it'll be alright." I hear Paul whisper and I nod into his chest as we lay there together._

"What're you thinking about?" Paul asks me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Stuff." I answer.

"What kind of stuff are you thinking about?" he continues as his fingers are caught in my hair.

"Just stuff." I say with a yawn.

"Yer so stubborn." he says in a playful tone and I nod and he laughs.

"C'mon tell me." Paul eggs me on and I groan.

"Why? It's not all that important it's just a memory." I say.

"What memory? A good one or a bad one?" he asks shyly.

"Um, neither I guess. It was when we were in the states last march and we were at Holly's and you made chicken noodle soup for me." I say as I open my eyes to see his soft face illuminated from the flames of the fireplace as he looks down at me.

"Ah that memory, yeah that wasn't so great of one cos you were sick and I hated seeing you sick and uncomfortable." Paul says putting a bit of emphasis on the word hate and I nod and take his left hand into mine to play with his long, pale fingers. His fingers extend in my hand as I play with his large hand and admire his lengthy fingers and my mind again wanders to a memory of when I was 5 and a half months pregnant:

_"Yer really starting to show, ya know." Paul says as he's buttoning his shirt by the dresser and I'm standing in front of the large mirror examining my now ever present bump._

_"I know, it's so cool." I say as I run my hands over my exposed belly and I move to stand so I'm looking at myself from a side view where the bump seems more prominent and visible._

_"You look so cute with that little bump." Paul says as he comes up from behind to wrap his arms around me and he rests his hands right on my bump and I lay my hands over his and we both stare down at our hands in the mirror._

_"I feel proud to have put that little bump under yer shirt." Paul says into my ear and i nod with a large grin._

_"I'm really glad you did." I say thankfully and proudly and he smiles and kisses my neck._

_"So am I, I can't wait to meet our little baby."_

_"Same here, I hope the next three and a half months go by fast." I say as I feel Paul's gold wedding ring on the skin of my abdomen. _

_"Yeah I do too, 22 weeks have already gone by pretty quick I think." Paul says and I nod and continue to look down at our piled hands and I think of how now it's real, we're going to be parents in 3 and a half months, I can't wait. _

**AN: Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

I bring my attention back to the present and i feel Paul's thumb running itself over my temple and along my forehead in a relaxing way. I remember his warm hand in mine and now our fingers our enlaced and I stroke my thumb along his hand as my eyes are still closed.

"Why so quiet, love? Is something the matter?" I hear Paul say and I shake my head 'no'.

"Just thinking?" he asks and I nod. Paul yawns and runs his fingers over the outline of my lips and his thumb grazes my pair.

_Paul's POV_

I run my thumb over her perfect lips as her head lays on my lap and her eyes are closed and she looks so peaceful. I comb my fingers though her long, slightly curly, blonde hair as my eyes are set on my stunning wife, man I love her and it was so wonderful to make love earlier. It wasn't like how it would usually go when we've made love, but that's because it was our first time since Gabriel was born and it was uncomfortable and painful for her. It's been a really good night, just her and I got to go out for dinner alone for the first time in months and it felt good to do that and be out of the house alone. I brush the back of my finger along the her jawline as I admire my beautiful wife and to this day I sometimes can't believe I'm married to such an amazing woman who is so stunning. As much as she thinks she's not beautiful anymore from having a baby I completely disagree, she is still as beautiful as she's always been and somehow she seems more beautiful in my eyes every day. She gets up and we both lay down next to each other and I push a lock of hair behind her ear as our eyes are on each other and I lean in to press my lips to hers and I give her a sweet kiss and we lay down and cuddle together.

* * *

We both fell asleep there on the couch and I wake up hours later to Gabriel crying upstairs. I unwrap Jackie's arms from me and I cover her more with the blanket and kiss her forehead before bounding up the stairs to find Gabriel crying and I pick him up and bounce him until he stops. I notice his diaper to be heavy and so I change it quick and sit down in the rocking chair with him cuddled on my chest and we both fall into a sleep.

* * *

I wake up alone on the couch and I frown wondering where Paul is and I rub my eyes and walk upstairs with the blanket wrapped around me. I find Paul holding Gabriel in the rocking chair behind the wide open door of the nursery and I lean against the door frame with a smile at the sweet sight as they're both sound asleep. I notice a cold draft and I walk over to the high window in his nursery to be ajar and I close it and lock it, that being open doesn't make me feel too good even though it's I notice to be 2 in the morning. I yawn and drop the blanket to walk over to Paul and take Gabriel from his arms and lay him back in his crib and I walk over to Paul and shake his shoulder and he groans and lifts his head up to look at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hi, sleepy head." I say as I stand in front of him and he yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Come on, sleepy husband. Let's go to bed." I say and he nods and I take his hand and we walk to bed and get in to snuggle. I run the tip of my finger over the slope of Paul's nose as his eyes are closed but he's not yet asleep. I kiss his nose and move closer to him into his arms that invite me and I bury my face into his chest and we both shortly fall asleep.

* * *

Like always I woke up around 5:30 to feed Gabriel and Paul stayed in bed until about 8 and then left for work and it's now about 1 in the afternoon and I'm doing laundry in the laundry room as Gabriel is in the living room asleep in his swing.

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear Paul call out and I smile at his cliche reference.

"Hi there, Gabriel. How was yer day with mummy?" I hear Paul say as I'm tossing dirty clothes into the running washer and Paul comes in with a sleepy Gabriel cuddled on his chest.

"Hi, love, how'd yer day go?" Paul says and he moves in for a quick peck and I shut the washer door after giving him a kiss.

"Good, how about yours?" I answer as I fold a few towels.

"Pretty well, did you have lunch yet?" he asks and I shake my head as I haven't really gotten the chance or haven't been hungry.

"Are you home for the day?" I ask him and he nods as he looks down at Gabriel and I smile at his response.

"Let's go out for lunch, how does that sound, love?" Paul asks as I place the last folded towel into the laundry basket.

"Are you sure that'd be a god idea?" I ask warily.

"We can make it work." he says and I nod.

I changed Gabriel and we got him into his car seat and left the house for a different restaurant then the one from last night. It just happened to be that the sidewalks were packed and the minute Paul parked and we got out about a dozen girls noticed him and I hear him groan as I grab the diaper bag and i wonder how we'll do this. I watch as Paul quickly gets Gabriel out of his car seat and just like last time lays him inside of his jacket and zips it up to only see his white hat but he still grabs the car seat and we go to attack the large crowd and busy sidewalk that stands in front of us and the restaurant.

**AN: Thoughts? I again apologize for the parts being so short, so I hope you can forgive me! A new part should be posted in a few days!**


	18. Chapter 18

I hook my arm with Paul's that lays on Gabriel's back as the other cradles his head and we attempt to make our way through the pack of people. Our little journey through the pack of people could be compared to the Red Sea but in our case Moses didn't appear and declare for it to part so we were left to struggle. It was just about as worse as the time at the studio and I think this is why Paul and I don't go out as much as we're now parents and it scares me with all of these people but I know Paul wouldn't let Gabriel get hurt. People yell at us asking for an autograph or picture, saying hi, asking if the baby is a boy or a girl and neither Paul or I respond. We finally get to the door and walk in to request a private booth in back where it's private, no smoking and it's more secluded and the waitress guides us to our booth.

"Would you like something to put that on?" the waitress asks referring to the car seat and Paul replies with a 'no thank you' and we order our drinks; coffee and a water for me.

"Are you alright?" Paul asks me as he turns to me and I nod and he gives me a sweet kiss.

"Is Gabriel okay?" I ask as I rest my head on his shoulder and Paul unzips his jacket to reveal the slightly pink face of a sleepy Gabriel and I smile at him and stroke his warm cheek.

"Are you keeping daddy warm?" I coo to him and he opens his eyes a bit and a small smile plays across his lips and I kiss his forehead.

"He sure is, a little too warm, would you mind handing me that blanket love?" Paul asks and I nod to get the blanket from the car seat on the other side and I hand it to him.

I watch as he unzips his jacket fully and covers Gabriel with the blanket as his jacket is now off and he's holding Gabriel whose concealed by the blanket. I huff and rub my eyes as I look down to the menu and flip through the paper menu at their meals and specials and I look to Paul to see the blanket gone and Gabriel cuddled on his chest in his long sleeve green - white striped onesie. I watch as Paul takes off his small hat and drags his fingertips over the strands of Gabriel's thin, black hair and I smile at my baby boy as he faces me and adorably yawns. My eyes flit to a few girls at the entrance of the restaurant and I observe as the hostess seems to argue with them, using her arms and the girls fight but then are led out of the restaurant, fans it seems.

"Hi, honey bear." I coo to Gabriel as his striking hazel eyes look at me and he smiles while on Paul's chest as Paul reads through the menu while keeping both hands on Gabriel. He smiles at me and bobs his head a little and I smile at him and run the back of my finger over his plump cheek, gosh he looks so identical to his father it's unbelievable.

"What're you gonna have to eat, love?" Paul asks me and i kiss Gabriel's soft forehead and return to my menu.

"The chicken fettucini Alfredo with breadsticks, what're you gonna get, sweetie?" I answer and Paul answers with a burger and he orders for us both when the waitress comes with our drinks. Gabriel starts to fuss and cry and Paul rubs his back and sings softly to him but he doesn't stop and I figure out he's hungry.

"He's probably hungry." I say as I try to put the pacifier in his mouth but he spits it out and continues to cry.

"Do you erm want to nurse him here, love? I don't have the slightest problem with it, I just want you to be comfortable." Paul says and I purse my lips at the thought. He hasn't had formula yet and I naturally wouldn't want him to but I did bring a bottle and some formula.

"I dunno what to do." I say as Paul hands him to me and I rub his back and he stops crying but still is crabby and fussy.

"Whichever, love, either will be good for him." paul says and I nod and hand him back to Paul and dig in the diaper bag for the bottle.

"Will you let me out so I can go fill this up with water?" I ask Paul and he nods and slides out to stand up and let me out and I walk off to the bathroom. I run the water until it gets to luke warm and I fill the bottle up to the desired amount while paying attention to the lines on the side.

"Paul McCartney's wife, right?" a lady says as she walks in and I finish with the bottle and I hold the cover in my other hand.

"Can I help you?" I ask shyly as i turn around to look at the 20 something red haired woman with straight long hair and in a patterned dress and black heels.

"Oh I just saw your husband out there, i was his girlfriend before you two happened." she says and I nod acting calm and that what she said doesn't bother me even though it kind of does. I know Paul had a different life before we met and that the press gave him grief about his prior girlfriend before me but we've never really talked about his past relationships or even this one.

"I slept with him a lot, he was my first." she says and I can't believe i didn't immediately recognize her, she's the British actress Jane Asher.

"What do you want?" I say as I still hold the bottle of warm water for my hungry son.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd rub it in your face that I dated him before you." she says and I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"R-rub it in my face? I married him, your just some ex girlfriend of his." I say and I surprisingly get this sudden bravery to argue.

"He has a lot of ex girlfriends love, he slept with a lot of women before you." she says and I swallow as I hear what I don't want to hear, but what if she's just lying?

"I don't care." I kind of lie.

"You better hope your the only one he's sleeping with right now." she says and I leave the bathroom and she leaves too and I walk over to Paul.

"Hi Paul." she says as she walks toward the entrance and he furrows his brow at her greeting.

"Oh erm hi, Jane." he replies as he stands up with a fussy Gabriel in his arms and I slide in and get out the container of formula and scoop some in and shake the bottle and I take Gabriel from Paul. I give him the bottle which he eagerly eats and I stare down at him as Paul shifts in his seat.

"You erm met Jane, huh?" Paul asks shyly and I nod, I sure did.

"Ey, is everything alright? What'd she say to you?" Paul asks me as I keep my eyes on Gabriel who stares up at me as I feel Paul tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh nothing." I lie. It didn't really bother me what she said, but it was still rude and what woman wouldn't be the least bothered that your husbands ex is telling you that your husband slept with a lot of women before you?Don't forget the very rude one where she said that I might not be the only woman Paul's sleeping with. How do I take that? What do I take from that?

**AN: So... thoughts? Yay or nay?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey there, guys! I hope you're all having a good day, and since it's my birthday today I thought I'd just post a new part a day early even though this part is short, I admit. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review if you'd like. Enjoy and I'm again sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, so please excuse those.**

"Jackie, what'd she say?" paul continues as I still have my eyes set on my son and I take the thin blanket to drape over him.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Please tell me what she said." he pleas and I look to him and he looks concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I admit and I see out of the corner of my eye a familiar couple approaching Paul and us.

"Hey, McCartney's how're you two?" George says with a small grin as him and Pattie approach hand in hand and they sit down across from us.

"Fine." Paul answers in a slightly cold tone.

We all four talk for a little while as our meals arrived and we chat lightly and I pass a now sleeping Gabriel to George and Pattie. We finish eating and Paul gets the bill and we bid our farewells and leave with Gabriel inside Paul's jacket again.

* * *

Silence is heard on the ride home and Paul seems like he's not in the best mood or something and I'm not really from the encounter with Jane. I go upstairs to put Gabriel down for a nap and I come back downstairs to find Paul in the kitchen seeming like he's waiting for me.

"Will you please tell me what she said?" he asks quietly and I go to get a glass of water.

"It wasn't nice, Paul, do you really want to know?" I ask and I lean against the fridge opposite of him.

"Whatever it is, I want to know." he accepts and he walks to me and wraps his arms around me in a comforting way.

"First of all she was a complete bitch." I say and he nods with a smirk.

"That sounds like her." he adds.

"According to her you slept together a lot, how you um apparently had a lot of girlfriends before me and generally slept with a lot of girls before me…" I trail off.

"Go on." he says quietly.

"She said I quote, that 'I better hope that I'm the only woman you're sleeping with'." I blurt out and he brings my face to look back at him.

"Yeah I had a much different life and view of life and relationships before we met, so I did get around, but I'm not proud of it and I wish I could take it back but I can't. As for having slept with her.." he says but I shut my eyes tight at him talking about sleeping with other women and he strokes my cheek and then embraces me.

"Shh it's okay, she's nothing compared to you, love, I swear." I hear him say and I nod into his chest as we're having this awkward talk.

"I'm not sleeping with anybody else and yeah you haven't been the only woman I've slept with over the past 5 years, but that's when we were broken up that year." he says and I slowly nod into his chest. What he's saying is the last thing my ears want to hear right now, him reminiscing about sleeping with other women, it disgusts me.

"I swear i'm not cheating and I never would." he says and I again nod into his chest.

"Don't worry, okay?" he says as we pull away and I nod with a solemn look on my face and his face looks empty.

"Where's that sweet smile of yours that I love to see?" Paul says as his eyebrows are slightly dipped and I shrug as his hand caresses my cheek.

"Why aren't you happy?" he says and I shake my head.

"I am." I answer.

"Why're you being stubborn, Jackie?" he says and I shrug and lean back against the counter and stare at my fingers.

"I just don't like hearing you talk about having slept with other girls and how many it was." I confess and he raises my chin to look at him and he looks sorry.

"I'm different now, i'm married to a wonderful woman who is my only lover, I don't need anybody but you. I'm sorry we had to talk about that and that Jane was being a bitch to you by saying that, she's just jealous you're the woman I married." he says as we look intently at each other and I nod.

"Kapeesh?" he asks and I smirk at the line.

"Kapeesh." I answer and he smiles and leans in for a sweet kiss that lasts longer then a peck as my hands rest on his neck and his hands are wrapped around my waist and we kiss for a minute, passionately and lovingly. Paul pulls away and we both have smirks on our faces and we can't help but giggle and we hold the other and I meld my body into my husband's strong, warm body.

"I love you." I mumble into his chest.

"I love you too, darling. Don't ever doubt that for a second." I hear him answer and I nod into his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day since it's only 3?" Paul asks me as we part and we look at each other and i get lost in his gorgeous eyes.

"I dunno, do you have any ideas?" I ask and he shakes his head and I rest my forehead on his shoulder as I think and he strokes my hair.

"Hmmm…" I hear Paul say as his fingers are caught in my hair.

"We're pretty boring now that we're parents, huh?" I hear Paul say and I nod with a laugh and he laughs too.

"I love being a dad tho." I hear him add.

"I love being a mom." I say as I lift my head up to look at him.

"Good, cos remember we still have to fill this house with 3 more babies." he says with a grin and I nod and rest my forehead against his.

"It's going to be pretty crazy with four kids, you know." I state and he nods.

"The more the merrier, plus we've both always wanted a few kids. We'll be fine, we can do it." Paul says and I nod with a smile and he smiles too and we hug again.

"Just think, we'll definitely be that old couple in a old folks home now. In the wheelchairs, we'll have the greying hair and dentures." Paul says in a playful tone and I chuckle at that never ending joke of ours. I hadn't thought about, but it's true and definite now, because we're married and we're parents now so that'll be us for sure.

"Oh that's gonna be fun." I say with a laugh.

"I know you'll still be a beauty then." Paul says sweetly and I smile against his chest and he kisses the top of my hair.

"I on the other hand I dunno, I'll probably have saggy skin and will be barely able to walk." Paul jokes and I laugh and so does he.

"Just think of all the great adventures and times we have ahead of us; having more babies, wedding anniversaries, birthdays, more fun holidays and all that fun stuff." Paul says as we pull away to look at each other and I nod and we kiss.

"We're gonna have such a wonderful life together, not that we don't already and we always have." Paul adds and I nod with a smile.

"Let's go watch a movie and cuddle on the couch." Paul proposes and I nod and we walk into the living room and I lay on the couch while Paul sits on the end flipping through channels and settling on a scary movie and he turns the lights off.

"Don't turn em off!" I protest and he chuckles while walking back over to me.

"Why? Are you afraid somethin's gonna jump out of the dark love? Don't worry, I'll be here to protect ya." he says as he snuggles behind me and wraps his arms around me as we spoon and I smile to myself as the commercial ends and the movie starts and I relax into Paul.

* * *

Halfway into the movie the picture on the tv goes out and I turn to Paul.

"Haha very funny." I say and his eyebrows dip.

"You really think I could've turned the power off while I've been cuddled up to you for the past hour?" he says with a smirk and I groan and turn around fully and he strokes my cheek lovingly.

"I'll go fix it." Paul says with a sigh and he kisses me before leaving to go downstairs and leaving me on the couch alone in the dark. I close my eyes and Paul shortly comes back up and the tv is back on.

"Look who fixed it!" Paul declares with a grin and I smile as he lays back down and he cuddles me from behind.

"Mm my superhero." I say and I feel him kiss my cheek as our attention goes back to the tv screen and I soon feel my eyes become heavy and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up alone in our bed as I somehow had gotten there and Paul was nowhere to be seen but I soon hear Gabriel start to cry but then stop but I assume Paul got him and I lay back down and close my eyes. My eyes flutter open when I hear something drop and I open my eyes to see Paul at the end of the bed picking up something while holding Gabriel and he stands up to see me awake.

"Oh hi, love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just getting a package of pacifiers." Paul apologizes and I sit up and yawn.

"It's fine." I say with a smile and he smiles back and comes to lay by me and he places Gabriel in between us as he's kind of awake but falls asleep.

We spend the rest of the day just hanging out and spending time together as a family and then Paul's family came over for dinner and luckily Angie brought some food so I didn't have to make a whole ton of things.

* * *

"Goodnight, babe, sweet dreams and I love you." Paul says as we're laying in bed and i open my eyes to see his sweet face looking down at me and he leans down for a tender goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, honey, I love you too." I reply and he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"How'd Gabriel's appointment go?" Paul asks me when he gets home the next night as we're now in the kitchen making dinner.

"Good, he checked out well and is perfectly healthy." I answer and Paul nods and continues to chop some garlic as he's in jeans and a short sleeved button up and his long black hair is pushed back.

** AN: Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey, guys! Woohoo I'm out of school and now it's summer! I'm excited because then I can read all I want and write until late and I'm also going to start editing my stories for like grammar and that kind of thing, including this series so I won't feel so bad posting parts that I'm not 100% proud of. I hope you like this part and I'm sorry that they're short, but I hope that me updating fairly often helps. Feel free to tell me what you think of it! Ah you guys are awesome!**

Paul finishes the garlic and slices of onion and I put the ham into the crockpot and all the veggies and leave it to simmer and cook for the next few hours.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Paul asks me as he hugs me from behind and he starts to kiss my neck and I smile to myself as I understand what he's getting at.

"Yeah." I answer and he leads me upstairs and we fall back onto the bed in a heap as we are passionately kissing and clinging to the other while our messy bed with sheets and blankets is beneath us.

Paul pulls away to give me a breather but he doesn't stop and kisses up and down my neck and makes quick work of my shirt and I peel his off of him as my fingers are caught in his shaggy hair while his warm lips caress my neck. I close my eyes at the familiar sensation and I feel my heart beating fast and I'm sure Paul can feel my rapid pulse lying underneath his sweet lips. I grip his strong shoulders as he straddles me and his forearms rest on the bed as his hands cradle my head and stroke my hair and he lifts his head up and we both smirk at the other. He leans down to crush his smiling lips against my own and we take it slow even though I know he's getting desperate and impatient.

* * *

I wake up half covered by the; thin bed sheet, random blankets lost in the sea of our comforter that all are strewn across our large king bed. I rub my eyes and comb my hair back with my fingers and I attempt to move my achey legs to find them entangled with the pair of legs that belong to my lovely husband and I smile to myself as I discover Paul to be cuddled up very closely to me. His bearded chin rests on my bare shoulder as we had made love before we had fallen asleep and his long, pale arms that are covered with a forest of fine black hairs are wrapped around my waist and his naked body is pressed up to mine from the back. I look down to his manly hands as they rest on my stomach and I brush my thumb across his soft, hairy hand and I admire his simple wedding ring that he wears proudly and never seems to take off, such a sweetie. I look to my wedding ring and I run my eyes over the line of small diamonds that are set in the gold ring and the large diamond that sits in the middle of the three bands, and I think of how happy our wedding day was. My mind drifts of to a memory of when Paul and i came back from our honeymoon and how different but similar it was being married now rather then just being engaged:

_"So, Mrs. McCartney, how do you like being married?" Paul asks me in a proper, interviewing voice as i'm cutting up fruit as a snack._

_"I love it. Do you like being a married man, Mr. McCartney? Do you like being tied down?" I ask Paul with a small smile as I resist to laugh as Paul sits on the counter next to me stealing the strawberries from the carton and eating them with a grin._

_"Oh it's wonderful, and as for being tied down I wouldn't want any other woman to tie me down." he replies with a wink and I chuckle as i'm scooping up the pieces of cut; cantaloupe, apple, grapes and what Paul has left me for strawberries._

_"We do not do that!" I complain with a smirk as Paul sports a cheeky grin._

_"I remember that one time years ago when we-." Paul starts but I cut him off._

_"Okay, but it was just that one time!" I say with a laugh and flushed cheeks. Oh the memories Paul and I have. _

_"It doesn't have to be a one time thing love, we could always do it again." Paul says with a wink and I snicker while shaking my head._

_"Uh no thanks." I say as I rinse the cutting board under the faucet._

_"That's fine by me." Paul adds and I nod with a grin and rinse the sharp knife but I accidentally nick my finger in the process and it doesn't wait to bleed._

_"Ouch." I mutter as I run the cut under the water and Paul gets off the counter to notice the cut._

_"Are you okay, honey?" he asks in a very concerned tone as he takes my finger out from the running water to look at it and it slowly bleeds and he tsk tsks. He opens a drawer to find some good bandages and he gets it out and wraps it snugly around my finger._

_"Is that better?" he asks and he looks up to me and I nod with a smile and he kisses my finger and I smile as he does so._

_"No bleeding out on me, J, alright?" he says as he wraps his arms around me and I rest my hands on his shoulders and I nod._

_"I can't be losing you darling, we just got married. But I don't want to lose you, ever." Paul says while looking deep into my eyes in a serious way._

_"It's just a small cut." I state and he nods._

_"I know, I just want you to know that." he says and I nod._

_"You clumsy girl." he says playfully and I chuckle as he buries his face into my neck and tickles my side and I laugh loudly and he stops._

_"Do you want to be tickled too?" I say as we share eye contact._

_"I dare you to try." Paul says while wiggling his eyebrows and he darts off and I chase him into the living room and I catch him on the couch and get on top of him and he chuckles loudly._

_"I like how it looks from down here." he says looking to my slightly exposed cleavage that's gotten a little bigger since I've became pregnant with his baby that I don't think we could be any more proud of and I roll my eyes but still press my lips to his and kiss my husband who can be a pain sometimes but we have a lot of fun together. _

Paul moves from behind me, taking me out of my thoughts and he yawns and snuggles back into my neck and I tickle my fingers along his arm and he giggles and squirms.

"Look whose awake." I say as I turn around to face him as he's just waking up and he opens his eyes to reveal to me his droopy hazels that always get me when he first wakes up, they're irresistible. I comb my fingers through his hair to push his hair out of his stunning eyes as he tries to wake up and I smile at the sight of my sleepy, relaxed husband as his green-brown eyes open to slits and close but then open again and repeat.


	22. Chapter 22

"Wake up." I whine as I run my fingers through Paul's long hair and he shakes his head but keeps his eyes open.

"Mm no." he replies sleepily and I kiss his pale forehead and I snuggle into his warm, inviting arms and I feel his fingertips run up and down my back in a relaxing way. I close my eyes against his fuzzy chest that I share heat with and I let my mind roam to a memory from almost 4 years ago:

* * *

_I heard the phone ringing while I was in the shower and I quickly get a towel on and run for the phone before it stops ringing._

_"Hello?" I say a bit out of breath._

_"Hi, love, how's my baby doing?" I hear my boyfriends voice say and I smile at hearing his voice for the first time in a week._

_"I'm fine, how're you, honey?" I say as I push my wet hair back as I sit on our bed._

_"I'm good, how have you been without me for the past three weeks?" I hear him ask as he's in the states on tour since it's June of 1965. _

_"Alright I guess, how's the tour going?" I answer a bit honestly but not fully because it's been real hard and boring without him, I've been trapped in this slightly small apartment all alone having nothing to do._

_"Oh it's going fine I guess, what've you been up to, love?" he says._

_"A whole lot of nothing." I answer truthfully._

_"Oh well I should be home soon, so I'll take care of that." he replies since he's supposed to be coming home sometime in the next few days, I hope it's soon I really miss him. _

_"Good." I answer as I pick at a thread on the towel._

_"I miss you." he says and I exhale._

_"I miss you too, a lot." I answer honestly._

_"I gotta go, love, but I'll see you soon, okay?" he says cutting the call short._

_"Okay." I reply._

_"I love you." he says._

_"I love you too." i reply and we both say our goodbyes and hang up and I get dressed and lay down on the couch to watch tv and Lily jumps up on the couch to lay by me, it's so lonely without him here._

_2 days go by as I'm bored and don't have much to do except the few chores I do with ease and I decide to get out of the house for a change and so I go over to Cyn's for the day. We were making some cookies in the kitchen when we both heard the front door open and shoes being taken off and things being set down._

_"Where's my girl?" I hear John call out and I smile for Cyn's good fortune._

_"And where's my dearest Jackie?" I hear Paul call out and my smile gets bigger and we both walk out into the living room to see them standing in the door way. Paul smiles the second he sees me and we meet in the middle in a hug and I inhale his familiar scent that I've missed so much for the past 3 weeks._

_"Hi, honey." Paul says against my hair as he kisses the top of my head and I hear the light murmur or John and Cyn's conversation. _

_"Hi." I say as I lift my head to look at the smiling face of my boyfriend and he wastes no time to lean down to press his lips to mine in a heartfelt kiss. We both made it obvious in the kiss that we had really missed each other and that it's really great to be back together now and to see the other as our lips moved together for a short amount of time. _

_"I thought about you every day so many times, I missed you so much." Paul says after we end the kiss and we look at each other._

_"He sure did, he couldn't stop talking 'bout you, love." John says and I look to John whose arms are wrapped around Cyn and he shows a grin and I look to a slightly blushing Paul. I stand on my tippy toes a bit to kiss him again and he meets me in the middle and we kiss for a few short seconds, oh how I missed those lips of his. _

_"I missed you too, so much." I say after the kiss as smiles are all over Paul and i's faces._

_"I love you, J." Paul says quietly against my lips._

_"I love you, Paul." I say as we share an intent stare and he kisses me again with a few pecks. _

* * *

"It's yer turn to wake up, missy." Paul says bringing me out of the memory and I groan into his chest as his hands move on my back.

"I am awake." I mutter sleepily.

"Hardly, I thought you had fallen back asleep." I hear Paul reply and I groan into his warm chest and I soon hear Gabriel cry from his nursery a door over where we always keep the door open.

"I'll get him." Paul volunteers and I nod into his chest and I watch as he gets out of bed and slips on a pair of thin pajama pants over his cute, incredibly perky butt and he leaves.

"Did you miss mummy and daddy?" Paul says as he returns with a wide awake Gabriel and he lays him in between us and gets back into bed.

"Hi, honey." I coo to him as his eyes set on me and a small smile plays across his lips as he lays on the bed between Paul and me in his yellow ducky onesie with stripes and it covers his feet and just buttons up. I run the back of my finger over his soft head where dozens of thin, black strands of his hair lay. He looks so much like Paul with; his round hazel eyes that are more green than brown, when Paul's are more butterscotch, his thin black eyebrows that are kind of there, his thin pink lips that look a lot like mine but you can still see Paul's lips in his.

**AN: Thoughts? Are you liking these last few parts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey, how are you guys doing? Are you liking these parts? I apologize for being real weird with updating and some times not updating for longer than usual, but I've been busy as well as tired and I've also been editing a story, and so I've kind of forgotten about writing. Hopefully things will return to normal soon, but I don't know when that'll be sadly. Anyways, sorry for my rambling and go ahead and enjoy this part and please let me know what you think of it. I'd love to hear from you cool readers!**

I kiss Gabriel's soft forehead as he talks a bit and then plays with his own fingers as I rub his tummy and Paul has his eyes set on him too. I yawn and lay down on my side to look at Gabriel, he's getting so big.

"Do you wanna just go up to the farm for the two weeks I have off or go on a holiday?" Paul asks me as he stretches and lays on his side and I pull the covers up to my shoulders as I'm naked.

"Doesn't matter." I answer as I rub Gabriel's belly as he stares at his small fingers and then sucks on his fist.

"That's what you always say, do you wanna erm maybe go to the states and visit your family so everybody on your side can meet Gabriel?" Paul says and I look to him with a big grin and he chuckles.

"Yes!" I say very excitedly and Paul nods.

"I'll call about tickets later, we can leave Friday then." Paul answers as today is Wednesday and I smile at him and he winks at me.

* * *

The next two days go by fast as nothing has really changed but Paul did a concert yesterday with the band on the roof of the apple offices and I heard it was for the most part spontaneous. I'm now packing for Gabriel in a small suitcase as I grab clothes from his closet and I put a new package of pacifiers with blue Teddy bears on them in a compartment of the suitcase. I pack more then he'd probably need just in case and I pack a few blankets, about 8 outfits and onesies, a few hats and I throw some diapers in there but plan on buying some when we get there.

"Ya ready, love?" Paul says as he comes into the nursery and I nod and zip up the suitcase and carry it downstairs and Paul and I make sure we have everything we'll need and he carries Gabriel in his car seat to the car that Paul called to take us to the airport in.

It was a struggle to get through the airport with how busy it was, the amount of people and especially since we have a young baby with us. As always we sat in the back where it was mostly first class and where few people sat. Gabriel's out of his car seat and asleep on Paul's chest as his diaper bag and car seat lay on the window seat as Paul's on the outside and I'm in the middle and the plane had just taken off.

* * *

The flight didn't go all that smooth from people recognizing Paul and Gabriel being crabby and crying from his ears irritating him and it was a relief when the plane landed and we entered the airport and saw Holly waiting for us in baggage and I walked into her arms to hug her as Paul carries Gabriel in his car seat.

"Hi, mommy. I'm sorry I couldn't see you guys earlier." Holly says and I pull away from the hug.

"It's okay, it's really good to see you." I say and she smiles and looks to the car seat in Paul's hand. Paul pulls back the blanket concealing Gabriel to reveal my sleepy baby whose rubbing his eyes as he sucks on his pacifier.

"Oh my gosh, he's absolutely adorable. Hi, little buddy, I'm your auntie Holly." holly says as she kneels down to hold Gabriel's little hand and his eyes open a tad to focus on her.

"Thanks." Paul and I say as we watch her interact with our son. A few people start to crowd around Paul and I and Paul drapes the blanket back over Gabriel and we make our way to Holly's car and drive over to her place to drop our things off and relax for an hour until we're due to go to my grandparents for dinner.

* * *

I take Gabriel out of his car seat as he looks comfortable while Paul is digging in Holly's fridge and Holly is talking to Paul.

"Hi, honey, are you hungry?" I coo to my baby as he cuddles into my chest and I rub his small back.

I walk out into the living room to find Paul sitting on the couch munching on a sandwich and Holly sitting on the other end writing in her planner, she is now a popular hair dresser. I sit down on the other small couch and take the blanket I placed out here earlier and drape it over my shoulder and Gabriel so I can feed him and boy was he hungry, he must've not liked that formula on the plane all that much the 4 times he had it.

"So how do you two like being parents?" holly asks as the planner is no longer on her lap and Paul and I look at her.

"I love it." I say.

"It's really great." Paul says as I do and Holly nods with a smile.

"If you ever have a daughter one day you should totally name her after me, because after all I was the one who told you about that contest that you won to meet Paul." holly says in a joking tone and Paul and I smile.

"We'll see." I say with a smile.

"I bet she'll be cute considering Gabriel is an absolute doll." holly compliments us and Paul and I thank her and I peek at Gabriel and he looks to me with his bright, hazel eyes and he lays his small hand on my chest. I brush my finger over his small hand as his long fingers extend and close into a fist and he wraps his hand around my finger and I smile at him.

"What're your plans for tonight, Hol?" I ask Holly as I pull my eyes away from Gabriel as he continues to hungrily eat.

"Nothing, I only worked until 1." she says as it's 3 o'clock right now.

"You can come with us if you want, you know you're welcome to." I offer and she nods.

"You sure?" she asks and I nod with a warm smile.

"You went to my grandmas with me a few times when we were younger." I state.

"Ya know, I haven't heard many stories about you as a kid, J." Paul says with a cheeky grin.

"You never showed him pictures from when you were little?" holly says surprisingly.

"I don't have any, my mom has all of them!" I explain and holly gets up to grab what I see to be a photo album from the tv stand.

"Ooo, baby pictures of J!" Paul says rubbing his hands together and I laugh. I look to Gabriel whose fussing and stopped eating but I get him to eat again as he didn't mean to stop and is still hungry and he cooperates and is now content and happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey there! I wanted to at least update one of my stories today in honor of Paul McCartney's 71st birthday that I bet some of you may be celebrating too haha, but woohoo! Again I'm sorry for being bad with the updating and it being not as often as I usually do, but I've been busy busy busy lately so please be patient with me, even though I've already explained this before. I hope you enjoy this part, that you're still liking this story and that maybe just maybe some of you awesome readers will leave me a review(s) since I haven't heard from you guys on this story for awhile. I'd love to hear from you guys and to get your opinion on these parts. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment! Enjoy :)**

I watch as Holly hands Paul the album and he flips through the first few pages with a big grin.

"Which ones are in that?" I curiously ask Holly.

"Uh, when we were in kindergarten and first grade." she answers and I nod and Paul laughs hysterically at a picture.

"Oh, J, you were the cutest kid, and this one of you and Holls from your first day of kindergarten and yer making goofy faces. Ah I love it." Paul says with a smile and a hearty laugh as he continues to flip through it. He has seen pictures of me as a kid before just not many, and I've seen some of him. I look to Gabriel to see him now asleep and I try to get him to eat again but he's really sleeping and so I lay him on my chest to see if he'll burp.

"Can I please hold him?!" Holly asks excitedly and I nod with a smile and hand him to her and she walks back to the couch with him in her arms and I watch as she admires him.

I can't even count the number of times Holly and I have talked about wanting to be mothers since we've known each other. We've both wanted to be a mom since we could remember and we both love babies and now I'm living out the dream I've always had for myself. Paul gets up to sit next to me and he drapes his arm over me and I snuggle into his shoulder to look at the photos with him. He flips the page to find some old polaroids that I must've left here since I actually had a lot of old pictures and we come upon pictures of my cousins and I at my grandmas, the one who passed at away when I was ten.

"What was she like?" Paul asks me quietly as my eyes are lost in the picture of my smiling grandmother and myself with my light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, chubby cheeks and a childhood innocence.

"She was so funny and nice, she was a crazy driver and so generous, never selfish. She always used to sing and always had to have her lipstick." I recall and Paul looks to me and i draw my eyes away from the picture.

"You miss her a lot, huh?" he asks and I nod in response and he kisses my forehead sweetly.

"She was beautiful, ya know. This is a sweet picture of her and you." he says looking back to the picture and I nod and look to a funny picture and I laugh with a smile and so does Paul.

"Naughty little J." Paul teases poking my side as we look at a picture of Holly and I as five year olds in just our underwear and we drew all over ourselves with markers.

I nod with a laugh and Paul laughs too. I look over to Holly whose running her long finger over Gabriel's hairy head as she shows a smile and Paul's eyes follow mine and we both smile. I look back to the pictures and I flip the page to find a picture at Christmas when I was little of Sarah and I in dresses. Paul and I look though the whole album, with smiles, laughs and fond memories for me and times that I really miss. Holly instantly fell in love with Gabriel and she held him the whole time we were there but Paul and i didn't mind and it was actually appreciated. Paul and I changed into nicer clothes and I did my hair and now I'm sitting on the couch spacing out as Paul's in the bathroom and Holly's sitting on the couch watching tv while still holding Gabriel.

I noticed Paul was still in the bathroom after awhile so I knock on the door and hear a cheery 'come in' and I enter to find him shaving, already three-fourths done.

"You're shaving your beloved beard off?!" I say in surprise and he laughs while shaving his other cheek.

"Mmhmm, thought I might as well since I'm basically meeting a lot of yer family." Paul says and I nod with a smile.

"Thanks." I say as I cross my arms and lean against the door.

"Yer welcome, love." he says and I hear the phone ring and go out to see who it is and Holly motions me over with her hand and says it's for me. It's my mom and she just called to tell me the dinner is going to be at my parents house instead. I

was told yesterday that these people of my family will be there to meet Paul and Gabriel: my moms few sisters, my mom's brother, my siblings of course, my one pair of grandparents, and some of my closest cousins. Paul finishes getting ready and I take Gabriel from Holly so she can get ready and so I can change a sleepy Gabriel.

"Hi, sleepy boy." I coo to him as I unbutton his onesie as I'm on my old bed. I put on a new diaper and decide to change him into a sky blue onesie that has a cute cow on it and for the convenience it covers his feet so socks won't be a worry. Paul takes Gabriel from me to get him into his car seat and I pack some diapers that Holly was generous enough to buy, an extra pacifier, an extra outfit for Gabriel and a blanket and we all three leave.

* * *

We pull up to my house to see about a dozen cars in the driveway in random places and Holly goes in first as Paul carries Gabriel in and I carry the diaper bag like always. I smile to Paul and he smiles back and gosh did I miss his cute cheeks and we enter my house to hear voices, smell cooking and see family members.

"Jackie!" Sarah says as she spots me and comes to hug me and then everybody notices our arrival. Paul and I get hugs from; Sarah, Cody, Matt, my mom and my dad. Sarah, Cody and Matt haven't met Gabriel yet so tonight would be their first time seeing their new nephew.

"Well where's the baby?" Sarah asks excitedly and Paul sets the car seat down on the couch and I find a secret spot to put his diaper bag.

"I'll be right back. Loo." Paul whispers to me and I nod and we kiss before he leaves. I take the blanket off of Gabriel to see my baby boy asleep from the car ride and I get him out and lay him on my chest as my siblings and family members say 'aww' and watch me.

"He's such a cutie." Sarah says as she admire him as he's now in the crook of my arm and aunts and a few cousins surround me to see the newest family member. Paul walks up to me with a smile and he places his arm around my waist and I call tell he's a bit nervous.

"For those of you who haven't met my husband, this is Paul." I say and he gives a small wave and they all say hi and converse a little.

"How much did he weigh and when was he born again?" my aunt Lizzy asks as Gabriel is asleep in my arms as he sucks on his pacifier.

"His full name is Gabriel James and he was born on November 23rd weighing seven pounds and five ounces and measuring twenty inches." I answer with a proud smile and Sarah asks to hold him and I let her. I know a lot of people will want to hold him, but for his safety and health I don't want him to being handed around as much as I trust my family.

"He's fine, c'mon let's go get something to eat." Paul says squeezing my hand and I nod and we walk into the kitchen to encounter more family and my dad.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I'm sorry for the weird updating, but here's a new part! Please review it with your thoughts on it, and of course enjoy! **

Paul and I make our plates from the different dishes family had brought and we find a spot on one of the couches in the living room and i watch as Sarah holds my sleeping baby and my brothers surround her and so does my grandma.

"Ey, he's alright, love. Don't worry, alright?" paul says and I nod turning to him.

"I just don't want him passed around." I admit quietly to him and he nods while stabbing a piece of pasta as we're hip to hip on the couch.

"I know, it probably wouldn't be the best for him, but we'll just have to intervene if somethin' comes up." Paul says and I nod and eat a delicious meatball.

Paul and I talk to some family as they want to meet him and we soon finish our meals after talking to a good a majority of the family here and there's maybe 20 people in all.

* * *

"Tired?" Paul asks me as I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arm around my waist and I nod and close my eyes as I hear Gabriel start to cry and my eyes snap open to see him now in my brothers arms. I get up to walk over to them and I figure I should take him because he's probably scared and overwhelmed waking up to all these people he doesn't know and not knowing where his parents are.

"Let me take him quick." I tell Matt and he nods and I walk back to Paul with a now calm Gabriel.

"Looks like somebody just wanted their mum." Paul says as I rub Gabriel's back as he's on my chest and Paul puts his pacifier back in and I kiss his head. I smile at Paul's words and lean back into the couch as I still lightly rub my baby's back as he's cuddled up to me and I watch as people mingle and some go downstairs for more talking room. A lot of people go downstairs so now it's just; holly, my parents, and my uncle Ted aside from Paul, the baby and I.

"Hiya, honey, how have you been?" my uncle Ted says as he sits down by me with a styrofoam cup of coffee. I've always been close to my uncle and he's so nice and funny, he wasn't the one who was doing drugs while i was in school.

"Hi, Teddy, I'm good, how're you?" I reply as my hands rest on Gabriel's back as he's now asleep.

"Great, so this is your little one then? Ah he's gorgeous Jackie." he says as he strokes my baby's cheek.

"Yeah thanks, he's 2 months old." I say as I look down to my baby whose fast asleep.

"Aw, he's such a cutie. Congratulations, you two." my uncle congratulates Paul and I and we both say thank you.

"So this is the husband of yours that I've never met?" Teddy says in a cherry tone.

"Paul McCartney, it's nice to meet you." Paul says as he reaches over to shake my uncles hand and Teddy gives him a smile.

"A beatle huh? Nice job, Jackie." my uncle says and I laugh.

"Thanks." I say.

"How come I never really heard about you two dating?" my uncle asks.

"Well you were in Greece for your work for the past three years." I explain and he nods.

"Ah it's my fault then, i'm sorry, sweetie." he apologizes and I tell him it's fine.

"Can I trust that you're treating my niece right?" Teddy asks Paul and I become embarrassed.

"Teddy!" I exclaim and Paul nervously laughs.

"Yes sir, I am." Paul answers.

"Is he telling the truth?" Teddy asks me.

"Yes, he's telling the truth, he treats me very good." I stand up for Paul.

"She won't let me spoil her half the time actually, she's a stubborn one that's for sure." Paul says and I look to him and he winks and I snicker and look to Gabriel and I rest my cheek on his soft head.

A mother's love for her child is one that can't be put into words, you can't understand it until you have become a mother, it's so special and strong. I would do anything for my son and I don't care whether he becomes a dentist, a musician like his dad or a mechanic when he's older. I just want him to be happy in life and I'll do what it takes to give him opportunities that will expose him to new things, and I know Paul feels the exact way as his father.

"Well, darling, I gotta go, I'll see you soon hopefully." teddy says as he gets up and Paul and I say our goodbyes and he kisses my cheek. I rest my head on Paul's shoulder and close my eyes as i'm tired from the flight and we haven't even been here for an hour, and I'm already tired.

"Honey, do you want me to take him? You and Paul can go take a nap if you like." my mom says and I open my eyes to see her before me and I nod and hand Gabriel off to her feeling completely comfortable leaving him with her and Paul and I walk off to my old bedroom.

"Yer uncle's nice." Paul states as we lay down on the bed and get under the covers.

"I'm sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable or if being here with my family is making you feel uncomfortable." I apologize as I face Paul laying on my side as I look into his bright eyes.

"No no, it's fine, I'm fine. I just don't really know what to say that's all, not knowing any of them and me being famous and all." paul says as he strokes my cheek and I nod and close my heavy eyes.

"Sweet dreams." I hear Paul say and he turns off the lamp and kisses my forehead before draping his arm over my waist and I rest my hand on his arm and I fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I wake up 30 minutes later and I rub my eyes to notice that Paul's still asleep next to me. I yawn and decide to leave him to sleep so I walk out into the living room to see that a lot of people had left. I find my mom on the couch with Gabriel in her arms as she coos to him and he smiles while looking up at her with wide awake eyes and I sit by her.

"Hi, honey, how was your nap?" my mom asks and I answer with 'good'.

"Have you had to change his diaper yet?" I ask curiously and she shakes her head 'no'.

"Can I see him quick?" I ask.

"Of course." she answers and I lay him on my knees and he smiles up at me and I tickle his tummy and smile and talk to him.

I check his diaper and it's wet so I get his diaper bag and change him there on the couch and my mom went into the kitchen to clean up a little so I stayed on the couch with my baby cuddled on my chest. I run my fingers up and down his small back as he lays on my chest sucking on his pacifier and I rest my cheek on his soft head as his hands lay on my chest. I close my eyes as he seems to be content and I hear the murmur of a few voices downstairs as everybody retreated to down there for the bigger space and I feel somebody sit by me. I open my eyes to see a sleepy eyed Paul as he rubs his eyes and runs his hand through his long hair and yawns.

"Hey there, sleepy head." I say to him and he looks to me with a smile and he moves over to me and rests his head on my shoulder.

He lays his right hand on Gabriel's back and drapes his left arm over my shoulder and I tilt my head to rest on his and we both close our eyes as we relax and hear silence besides the faraway voices downstairs. My eyes open when I hear Gabriel yawn loudly and I smile at the sweet sight and I notice him to still be fairly awake as his eyes travel to his father and to looking around the room that he's never been in as he faces Paul. I look to my husband as he's cuddled up to me and his eyes are closed and I hear his soft breathing as his pouty lips are slightly parted and I lay my head back on his.

I look around my parents living room and think of all the memories this room, this house holds from my childhood to my being a teenager and now I'm an adult. I'm a married woman, and I'm a mother. It all sure did go by fast as I think of the first time Paul came to my house and we made pancakes and goofed around on my senior skip day almost 5 years ago, it seemed like only yesterday. Then we had no idea we would end up married and having a child five years later, we just appreciated the moment we were in together and the fun we had. The smiles we could put on the others face and how we could make them laugh and listening to how they laugh and how they talk and walk. Now all of those things are already easily known to me, I have it burned into my mind how Paul walks, what it looks like when he smiles and how his cute giggle and hearty laugh sounds to my ears. Then we were young and innocent, I was in high school and Paul was 22 and the Beatles had just really hit it off and became the big phenomenon they now are. It all was a dream to me really, I couldn't believe I was spending time with a beatle at my house making pancakes and having a tickle fight with him, it seemed too good to be true but it was all meant to be and I am thankful I met him. More than words could say, because if I hadn't I wouldn't be happily married to him or the mother of his child. I lift my head to look at Paul as his pink lips are slightly parted and his black hair contrasts to my light red shirt and how his dark eyelashes lay against his perfectly smooth skin. He's wearing a plain white button up that's not fully buttoned and black dress pants as I'm wearing a long sleeved red shirt and jeans. I rest my head back on Paul's and close my eyes as I listen to Gabriel's light breathing and he stirs in my arms to get more comfortable on me and he nuzzles his head into my chest and lays his soft cheek against my shirt and sighs. I hear footsteps by me and I open my eyes to see my dad picking up something from the coffee table.

"Hey, honey." my dad says quietly and I smile to him and Gabriel moves in my arms and starts to fuss and cry for no reason.

"I can take him if you want." my dad volunteers and I nod with a smile and he takes a slightly sleepy Gabriel from me and goes into the kitchen with him.

Paul moves to lay on his head on my lap and I put a pillow under his head and he sighs with closed eyes and I run my fingers through his long, dark hair. He intertwines his right hand with my right hand as I run my left hand through his hair as he's relaxed and eyes are closed.

We sit there for another twenty minutes and we decide to leave and go back to Holly's to hang out and go to bed early. Holly went to over to David's so now it's just Paul, Gabriel and I hanging out in the living room as Paul cuddles with Gabriel while laying down and I'm on the other couch.

"I'm bored." I say as the radio softly plays and the lights are dimmed.

"So am I, what do you wanna do, love?" Paul asks and I reply with a 'I don't know'.

"Hmm, how about a cuddle?" Paul says and I say 'yes' and we go into my old bedroom and lay down together with Gabriel still on Paul's chest.

** AN: . . . Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I really like this part because of the words that are said between somebody and uh somebody else, and some of the new things you learn from those words. Can you see that I'm trying to be all secretive so I won't spill anything? Haha yeah I don't know how much it's working for me either. Anyways, I hope you like this part as much as I do. **

**As always feel free to leave me a comment of what you think about it, or suggestions. They really do brighten my day seeing them. **

**I hope you have a great, safe Independence Day if you live in the U.S and if you don't I still hope you have a good one! **

We stayed there in the States for the next week spending time with family and having my parents, Holly and my siblings loving on Gabriel and him getting comfortable with them. We decided to cut our trip short when Paul brought up the opportunity to go to Hawaii again and we decided to go and spend some time in the sun. We actually didn't spend a whole lot of time in the sun because of Gabriel and this trip was much different then our two past trips here now that we have a two month old baby with us.

"Let's just have a lazy day today, how does that sound?" Paul proposes as he stretches in our bedroom of the little beach house we're renting as Gabriel sleeps on my chest.

I agree and Paul goes downstairs to get something to eat as he basically lives in shorts now that we're in Hawaii and I live in a sun dress and Gabriel is just in a diaper. I run my hand over the back of my baby's soft back as he snoozes on my chest as his pink lips are parted and I sigh and relax into the soft bed and rest my hands on his diaper. It's our fourth day here in Hawaii and we're leaving in three days to go back home and it's all gone really well since we left home and Gabriel has been adjusting well to the change and different climate. Paul and I have brought him outside a few times but we make sure to put sunscreen on his delicate skin and cover him with a blanket so he won't get burnt.

Gabriel stirs in my arms and starts to cry and I sit up to rock him but he doesn't stop and his pacifier doesn't help as he smacks his lips and I figure out he's hungry so I feed him to find he was actually hungry. I sigh and look around our somewhat small bedroom with clothes and towels strewn over the wood floor, our three suitcases over by the closet and one dresser adjacent to the closet and lastly a white chair in the other corner by the door.

I look down to Gabriel whose hazel eyes stare up at me and I look over the locks of dark hair that cover his head as he seems to be getting more darker hair that blend in with the black, wispy hair he already has. I run the tip of my finger over his smooth nose as his hazels leave my face to venture up to the ceiling and I think of how he's honestly a spitting image of Paul but just in baby form. I think of how he looks unbelievably like the picture I saw of Paul as a baby with the dark hair and chubby cheeks and I wonder what he'll be like when he's older and starts to walk, what his first word will be, and what exactly he got from Paul and I.

My mind ponders the thought of which parent he'll act more like, what his voice will sound like, how he'll develop to look and if he'll act or look anything like me as I don't see much of myself in him just mostly his father. My mind wanders to the thought of when Paul and I will have more children and what they'll be named and what they will look like. Paul and I actually were talking about that late last night after Gabriel was fussy and finally fell asleep for the night around eleven at night:

"I know this is early and all to ask this, but when exactly do you want to have another baby love?" Paul asks me as we lay on our sides facing each other as my eyes run over his stubbly cheeks.

"A year or two I guess, what do you think?" I guess as my shirtless husband looks at me.

"Whenever yer ready, and I think a year and a half would be a good time range to shoot for." Paul replies and I nod and look down to my finger that picks at the white bed sheets and I look back up to my husband and he gives me a small smile and I return it.

"Three more babies?" I ask.

"Isn't four what we had settled on?" he asks and I nod. I yawn and look down to my hand as I'm tired and I'm sure Paul is too.

"Remember how different it was when we first started dating and had met? And now we're married, we have a baby and we're talking about having more." I say and I look up to Paul to see him showing a small smile and he nods.

"I never would've thought my life would've turned out like this, being a father to such an adorable baby and being married to such an amazing woman. I just never thought I'd get so lucky and it was in my wildest dreams to get married some day." Paul says and I nod with a smile, same with me.

"I never thought I'd end up married to you, not to make it sound bad-." I say but Paul cuts in.

"Oh so you thought I would never go for an American teenager?" he teases and I nod and he moves to straddle me and I rest my hands on his neck as his forearms rest on the bed.

"Pretty much, I could have never thought that the one day we spent together and the day we met would turn into this." I admit as I stare up at Paul and he nods as our faces are close to the others.

"You walked into my life at the time you were supposed to. I thought I was donezo for ever having a serious relationship that would actually succeed in the end, because of the birds I had met and dated before. I tried to imagine myself marrying them and having kids, but I really couldn't see that, but with you I didn't even have to worry about that concept because you've always been so carefree. You didn't nag me about marriage three months into the relationship like the others did and talking about what we were gonna name our kids, you knew I wanted to take it slow and so did you. You really are the best thing that happened to me, Jackie, you always make me happy and I swear yer the only person who can cheer me up when i'm down and I know that's a tough job. You never fail to put a smile on my face or let alone the biggest one, the moment we met I knew there was just this thing about you. I knew I had to get to know you, because if I didn't i'd regret it, I just knew it. You made me see life in a whole new way from the first hours I spent with you and my worries and troubles seem to fade whenever i'm with you, you've always done that to me. With the other birds I had dated, even if with Dot I couldn't see us having a baby I really couldn't and with you I didn't get that feeling that i didn't want that with you, I saw it as a possibility. And now you gave me this beautiful baby boy of ours, he lights me up whenever I see him and I didn't think I could feel a love for another person like this, for somebody that isn't you because I love him beyond words. I love being his dad and I've wanted to be a dad since I was a teenager and when we toured I never saw the right chance to settle down and have kids with some bird. But with you I knew that it could happen and that i wanted it to one day and the night I proposed and we were laying there together as an engaged couple it seemed like the perfect moment. I was thinking of how we'd have babies one day and I really didn't want to wait until after we got married as we had originally planned, I didn't see the point in it. Whenever that next perfect moment comes for us to have another new McCartney baby we'll both know and whether the baby will be exactly planned or not, we'll have a beautiful baby no matter what because we make really cute babies. But, Jackie, you changed me and I'm grateful that you did because before we met it was all about my career and looking back on how my life was then I'm not proud of the things I did. It was hard to change at some points with the drugs and all but I'm glad I did and it's all because of you that I'm who I am today and where I am today." Paul declares in a long speech as our eyes are on each other the whole time.

"You're parents and your own self were a big part, I didn't make you change or anything." I say as I lay my hand on my cheek.

"That's the thing, love, you changed me for the good, even though i reckon I was raised to be a good kid and to live in this world. You showed me a reason to really live Jackie, I didn't know what it was like to fall in love before we met. I had seen secondhand how John and Cyn were and Ritchie and Mo also, and I thought I loved Jane and Dot but I didn't actually. Cos when we met and I started to get to know you better and find out what yer like and how I loved and love all these little things about you, I fell into this love that I'm still in and it's indescribable and utterly amazing. I realized how John was so protective of Cyn because he loved her more then the world and couldn't have anythin happen to her because then he'd lose her, I felt and feel all of that towards you. I know I can be a bit overbearing and too protective sometimes but it's just because I love you and I don't know what I'd do with my life if you left. It all made sense to me when I fell in love with you for the first time 5 years ago, how you can love another person and its not all about you anymore because they give you such a special reason to live. I had seen couples like my dad and mum and John and Cyn kiss and get all cuddly together and how whenever they looked at each other they had this look of indescribable love in their eyes and I understood for the first time what it meant and how you could love another human being so much." Paul goes on as I have a smile the whole time and I'm amazed at his words.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you when I let you leave those two times, specially the second. I tried to date again but I couldn't feel the way I did and do about you with some other bird, I just couldn't and I tried and failed each time. I gave up and I finally realized that I had to have you back in my life, because that year was such a drag. I was drinking mindlessly, doing drugs and doing all these dumb things to my pleasing to fill the time but it didn't make me happy, I thought it did but most of it just numbed me. I went to clubs almost every night to hang out with some mates and I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life like that and i went through a real awakening towards the end of that wretched year. I couldn't continue to throw my life and time away like that. When I saw you walk into the airport, things made sense and my life had a purpose again. I dunno why or how I could've let you go in the first place because I never thought I'd have the strength to but i thought it was the best thing for you and I must've been out of my mind when i walked out on you. It was incredibly stupid of me. I never want you to leave again." Paul says.

"I won't, I promise, I wouldn't want to. I'm perfectly happy." I say and he smiles and leans down to kiss me with his luscious lips and I tangle my fingers in his long hair.

"I love you." he says against my lips after pulling away and I smile against his lips.

"I love you too." I say and he presses his lips back against mine and we somehow had found the energy to make love.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Howdy, guys! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. I hope you have an awesome day and that you like this following part. I meant to update sooner, so I'm sorry. Leave a review if you want, I'd love to read it! **

The next month went by fast and it is now the first of March and Gabriel is now three months and such a happy and cute baby. I haven't seen Paul at all today surprisingly as he left early for work, before I woke up. I'm now in the living room walking around with Gabriel as his head lays on my chest and I look down to him to see his eyebrows furrowed as he looks at his hand and I laugh to myself.

"What're you doing, silly boy?" I coo to him as stroke his hairy head and the strands of dark hair on his head as he's actually lost a lot of his first baby hair and now he has thin dark hairs. He babbles as he still stares at his fist intently seeming to be confused as I stand in front of the back door gazing at the thin covering of snow on the ground. I hear the door unlock and I turn around to see Paul walk in with a smile on his clean shaven face.

"Hi, babe." he says in a cheery tone with a smile as he walks over to me.

"Hi, honey." I reply and he touches his lips to mine in quick kiss.

"Hi there, buddy." Paul coos to Gabriel and he looks from his hand to Paul and Paul gets him to smile an he takes him from me.

"You know what today is right?" Paul asks me as he joins me in the

kitchen as I'm wiping down the table and the counters.

"Mmhmm." I nod with a smile.

"I'll be right back." paul says and i nod. I put the few clean dishes I forgot to put away earlier as Paul puts Gabriel in his swing and he comes back into the kitchen to hug me from behind.

"Happy Anniversary." he mumbles against my neck as his warm breath tickles my neck while his hands rest on my stomach. I turn around to face him as he shows a smile and so do I and we wrap our arms around each other.

"Happy Anniversary." I reply and he moves in to give me a sweet kiss. Paul and I decided to just keep our original anniversary but we still kind of celebrated in January for it being a year since we've been back together really.

"You stay here, I have to go get something." Paul says and I furrow my brows but he kisses my forehead before leaving back into the living room. I lean against the counter with a sigh and look down to my polished toe nails since I decided to put on nice clothes for Paul today, rather then my usual sweatpants and shirt, even though I know Paul doesn't really care. He walks back in with his hand behind his back and I smile with a confused look on my face and he smiles and brings his hand forth to reveal to me a bouquet of mixed roses and I smile.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Paul says walking to me and I smile with a nervous laugh and he sets the roses on the counter to wrap his arms around me. He presses his lips against mine in a heartfelt kiss and his sweet lips move against mine as I move my hands to rest on his neck as his perfect lips move against my own. Paul pulls away after a torturous number of seconds as he slowly kissed me in a teasing way. He rests his forehead against mine as he has a giddy smile on his face while his gorgeous eyes stare into mine.

_Paul's POV_

Five wonderful years with my soul mate. It's hard to believe it's been five years we've been together, to be correct it's four but oh well. I'm currently lost in the stunning blue eyes of my wife as my arms are around her and my forehead rests on hers. I got her a bouquet of various colors of roses, but what she doesn't know is I have a few more things for her today, I just couldn't resist. I hear the buzz of the gate and I kiss her quick and walk over to the door and press the button to let in my dad who I called to come over and take Gabriel for the night.

"Who's that?" Jackie asks as I walk back into the kitchen.

"My dad, I hope you don't mind if he takes Gabriel for a few hours so we can spend some time alone." I answer and she smiles at my reply.

"That's fine with me." she answers and I nod and my dad walks in not knocking or anything.

"Aha there's my grandson!" my cheery dad exclaims as his eyes find Gabriel in his swing as he's still awake. My eyes go to my son as he stares at his small hand with dipped brows and I smile to myself at the funny sight, Jackie and I have such an adorable son. My dad takes him out to hold him and talk to him as Jackie gets his diaper bag.

"Thanks for watching him tonight, dad." I thank him as my hands are in my pockets and my eyes are set on my dad and my son before me.

"O' course son, I'll always take the chance to spend time with my handsome grand baby." my dad replies and I smile at his answer.

Jackie gives my dad the diaper bag and I take Gabriel from my dad for a minute to have a little time together since I haven't seen him all day. He melts into my chest as my hand cradles his head and the other is under his butt and I kiss the top of his hairy head. I have to admit it's like looking at my reflection sometimes with seeing my son as he has my hazel eyes that are shaped a lot like mine, his dark hair and chubby cheeks. I kiss his soft head again as he lays in my arms and I walk into the kitchen with him as my dad and Jackie converse.

"Yer gonna go spend some time yer grandpa, while mummy and daddy go out to dinner for their anniversary. Because five years ago today, mummy and daddy started to date and we met five years ago yesterday when mummy and daddy were younger. Ya know, bud, I really love yer mum, more then words could say. Yer so lucky to have such a wonderful mum who loves you so much and who would do anything for you. I'm sorry daddy isn't home a whole lot, we'd bring you with today but I wouldn't want you to be put in a bad situation so it wouldn't be all too safe for you. Mummy and daddy love you a whole lot tho, yer our little boy, you always will be." I quietly coo to Gabriel as I lean against the kitchen counter and he babbles a little bit while drooling on me. I laugh and hold him out in front of me to see my chubby baby boy and I talk to him and he smiles his little smile I love to see. I spend a few more minutes with him and put him in his car seat with a kiss and my dad leaves with him.

"So what're we doing today?" Jackie curiously asks me as we're now in our bedroom and I change into a blue dress shirt as my sweater was too warm.

"Out on the town." I answer and I smack her cute bum as I pass her into the bathroom and spray a bit of cologne on myself and wash my hands. I look to my glimmering wedding ring as I wash my hands. I smile to myself thinking of how our wedding anniversary is in two months.

Ten months has gone by fast, so has three months of our baby's life and five years of our relationship.


	29. Chapter 29

Paul and I went to dinner at a restaurant and are now taking a little walk back to the car and paul's hand has a firm grasp on mine as a few people, girls, follow us. We get to the car luckily and drive home in a comfortable silence and I plop down on the couch when we get home.

"Scooch over." Paul whines and I groan as he tries to lay down by me.

"Go away." I joke and he stops and looks at me with wide eyes.

"You want me to go away, huh?" he says.

"No no, I don't, I was just kidding. Come back!" I whine and he laughs and lays down next to me to wrap his arms around me tightly.

"Too tight." I say and he laughs and loosens his grip and moves a bit as he's on the outside and I'm on the inside. Paul nuzzles his face into my neck and I giggle as he does and I feel his lips against my neck as he plants small kisses along my neck.

"I love you." he says against my neck and he tangles his legs with mine and I rest my feet on his warm feet.

"I love you too." I say back and I kiss his soft hair and relax into the pillow with a sigh. He unwraps his arms from around me and gets up and hoists me into his arms in a bridal style and I laugh as he walks up the stairs.

"What're you doing?!" I ask with a laugh as Paul stumbles up the stairs with a smirk and he walks into the bathroom and closes the door to set me down.

"Strip, missy." Paul says as we stand before each other and i watch him take off his dress pants, shirt, socks and lastly his briefs.

"Why?" I ask as he stands up straight before me, naked.

"Cos we're taking a bath together." Paul answers and he walks around me to start the bathwater.

I snicker but still take off my clothes as Paul gets two towels out to set on the rug by the tub and we both take off our wedding rings and set them in the dish that sits next to the toothbrushes, toothpaste and all by the sink. I remove the rest of my jewelry as I still wear the the necklace and Amber ring Paul got for me years ago and Paul steps into the tub and I sit opposite of him as the hot water still pours in. Paul stands up to again show me his naked body and he motions for me to stand up and I do and he sits down on my side and pulls me onto his lap.

"You're just going to get excited, you know." I say to Paul as I turn around to look at him as I sit on his lap.

"I know, we can do that later." he says and he kisses my forehead.

"For now, let's just relax." Paul says and I nod and move off of him to his former spot.

"Ey, come back!" Paul whines and I chuckle and lay down in the bath and Paul takes my feet to rest in his hands.

I shake my head 'no' as it'd be kind of awkward sitting on his lap as we're both naked and he pouts but I close my eyes and feel his skillful hands massage my achey feet. I stretch with a yawn and Paul turns off the running water after a few minutes and I move down to wet my hair fully and I grab the shampoo and work it into my hair. I hear the phone ring and I look in the direction of our bedroom as the door is slightly ajar and I don't know why Paul locked it since we're home alone.

"No, you don't move, we just started our bath. If it's important, whoever it is can call back later." paul says in a chipper tone as he wags his finger at me and I nod and close my eyes again.

"How was the studio today?" I ask Paul curiously.

"Fine, I guess." he answers with a sigh and I know it's slowly been getting worse over time.

I nod not knowing what to say in return and I rinse my hair and sit back up. I open my eyes to see a slightly sweaty Paul looking down at my feet that rest in his hands and my eyes fall over his bare chest thats covered up to below his belly button by the water. My eyes look over the trail of dark hair going from his belly button downwards that is covered by the water and my eyes rise to the patch of dark chest hair that is above his pecs. My eyes move to his broad shoulders that are pale and I know to be smooth and I drop my gaze to his long arms where his forearms are covered in black hair and his biceps are pale for the most part with occasional thin layers of hair. They're hardly noticeable but I have his whole body memorized having known it for the past five years and more intimately the past four and a half; how his skin feels under my fingers and how lengthy his body is and how his very long, lean legs feel pressed against mine. My eyes go back to my hands as I pick at my fingernails so it won't look like I was staring intently but I kind of was, and even though I already know what every part of his beautiful body looks like.

My mind goes to Holly and i's senior year when we were Beatles fans along with just about every girl in our class:

_"Uh oh, here's your lover boy spotted with his actress girlfriend." holly says in an annoyed tone as we're doing our homework in my room. We got distracted and now our eyes lay upon the new issue of the Beatles monthly magazine and my eyes run over a picture of smiling Paul. _

_"If only we knew them in real life, right?" Holly says and I nod sadly as my chin rests in my hand as we sit on my bed facing each other._

_"That'll never happen." I state the obvious._

_"Yeah, but we could at least have the smallest bit of hope." she says._

_"We'll just end up disappointed. All of their fans want to meet them, be friends with them and to date them." I say as my eyes skim through the caption on a picture. _

_"We're so lucky John's not our favorite, that'd suck." holly adds and I nod in agreement since he's married. We're a few months into our senior year as it's late December currently._

_"Do you think George would date me if I met him?" holly asks theoretically and I smile at her courage, she won't give up on meeting him or dating him for one day. I on the other hand feel pretty hopeless about that I would ever meet Paul and as for dating him, there's no chance of that as he's already taken and I highly doubt he would find me attractive in the least. _

_"Sure." I say with a laugh._

_"Oh come on, I want your honest opinion!" she says and I can't help but laugh at her being incessant about this. _

_"Like we'll ever in our lives meet them, Holly!" I say as I sit up._

_"It could happen!" she says sounding hopeful and I sigh at the reality of that never happening, let alone either of us dating our favorite._

_"I don't know." I mutter as I close the magazine feeling discouraged and I grab my planner to see what all my homework is for tonight._

_"I bet if Paul met you, he'd find you pretty." holly says and I shrug and start my Economics homework, I doubt he would._

"Hey, anybody home?" Paul says bringing me out of my thoughts and I look up to him.

"What?" I say.

"I've been trying to talk to you, love, but yer lost somewhere else. Is something bothering you?" Paul says as I notice his hair to be wet now and I shake my head 'no'.

**AN: I hope you liked it and the little flashback. Let me know what you think of it, if you want! **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey, guys? I hope you're all doing good and that you're having a good beginning to your week. Thanks for still reading and for your reviews. **

**I meant to update sooner than today, so apologies. **

**I hope you like it, like always, and if you wanna drop a review on your way out I'd love to read it! **

**Enjoy!**

"Are ya sure? Cos you've been kinda out of it lately." paul says and my eyebrows dip.

"How have I been out of it?" I question as I sit up.

"I just mean you've been spacing out a lot lately." Paul says.

"I'm just thinking, trying to relax." I say and he nods.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean it that way." Paul apologizes and I nod and look down to my fingers and I sigh.

"Come 'ere." Paul says letting go of my feet and reaching his arms out for me and I go over to lay in his arms as I lay on his lap and my head rests against his chest.

His arms are wrapped around me and I feel his wet fingers rub my arm and I close my eyes as my head is tucked under Paul's stubbly chin and my cheek lays against his slightly wet chest and I hear the beating of his heart. Paul starts to sing something to me and I swear his voice is heaven to me, it can always calm me down and it's beautiful and even better than on record.

"You know how I'm kind of self conscious?" I say.

"Mmhmm, I dunno why you are tho, yer a gorgeous woman and you have a stunning body, love. But yeah, why?" Paul says and I smile against his warm chest at his endearing words.

"I was thinking of this one time when Holly and I were 18 and it was around Christmas of '63. We were talking about you and George and how we wanted to date you two, but I was the negative one saying that'll never happen and I really doubted that you'd find me attractive. Let alone us ever meet." I admit and I peek to look up at Paul and I move away to face him as he caresses my cheek.

"Now why would you have thought that?" he says and i shrug.

"Maybe it was because of what happened with Eric and it just seemed so out there and impossible." I answer.

"It was possible, love, cos look, we're married and we have a baby and I find you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, in my entire life." Paul says and I smile as he speaks.

"I thought you were beautiful from the moment you walked in that door, love, and somehow you look more pretty to me every single day." he continues as I still smile. I rest my forehead on his chest and I close my eyes and I feel his fingers stroke my hair.

"You're the best." I mumble against his chest.

"Nah, you are." I hear Paul reply and I lift my head to see him smirking.

"No arguing." Paul teases and I nod before he presses his lips to mine in a tender kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss. I pull away to see Paul smirking and we burst into random laughter and I bury my face into his stubbly neck.

"I just never thought it would happen." I confess.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I didn't think I'd find love like I have with you, either. I didn't expect it to happen." Paul adds and I nod into his chest.

"Do you wanna cut our bath time short?" I hear Paul ask and I nod.

We both get out and he pulls the plug for the water to drain and we both wrap the towels around ourselves and lay on the bed as we're both tired. Paul pulls me over to him and I groan but we both chuckle and he succeeds with pulling me to lay on top of him as we're both now naked and he pulls blankets over us. I bury my face into his stubbly neck and soon fall asleep there in his arms.

* * *

I wake up sometime later to Paul running his fingers up and down my back and I sigh and lay my cheek back on his warm chest as we're cuddled up together, how can this all be so perfect? I always had wanted to date my favorite beatle like all fans want to do, but I was lucky enough to get to date my favorite and now I'm happily married to him and we have a child together, it's all so great. The phone rings and Paul reaches over to it without stirring me to answer it.

"Ello?" he softly says as his right hand rests on my lower back.

"Oh um.." Paul trails off and I lift my head to look at him and I rest my chin on my hands.

"It's the press, they want to know about the baby." Paul whispers to me, covering the piece of the phone you talk into.

"I don't have a problem with them knowing." I say and Paul nods and goes back on the phone. They'd find out soon enough after a long time of bugging the both of us for the tiniest bit of information.

"It's a boy and his name is Gabriel. Yes, that's how you spell it. Alright, yeah yer welcome. Okay, bye." Paul says with short pauses and he hangs the phone back on the hook and I lay my cheek back on his chest. I feel his fingers stroke my damp hair as I listen to his beating heart and his soft breathing as his warm chest rises and falls with each breath. My fingers move to his long arm and I run my fingertips up and down his arm and down to his forearm where his arm is covered with dark hairs.

"I'm bored." I mumble.

"So am I." paul replies and I sigh.

"Wanna go for a walk or something?" Paul says and I answer with 'sure' and we get up and change into warm clothes and bring Martha with us.

Paul keeps his hands in his pockets as we walk outside and I hook my left arm with his right arm as we leave the warm house into the cold and go through the gate to see no girls outside it today, surprisingly. We walk in silence down the sidewalk as Paul holds Martha's leash and I stare at my feet making tracks on the white snow as the buzz of cars sounds in my ears.

We walk a little farther then decide to go back as it's cold and I make some hot chocolate for both of us when we go inside and we sit on the couch by the fire blazing in the fireplace. I watch as Paul spaces out staring at the fireplace and he looks kind of sad and I place my mug on the coffee table and move closer to him to rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me and takes a sip out of his mug before setting it on the table by the arm of the couch. He wraps his arms around me and melds his body into mine as he rests his head on mine and I enjoy this closeness. Paul pulls the blanket that always lays on the back of the couch to drape over us and I close my eyes as I relax into my cuddly husband.

"Are you happy?" paul asks me out of nowhere.

"Yes, why?" I answer.

"I just wonder sometimes if I make you happy enough." he replies and I open my eyes to look at him and we move to look at each other.

"You wonder that?" I ask a bit surprised.

"I know I'm not always here and how hard it is for you to take care of Gabriel by yourself and I feel bad for that. I also know how stressed and tired you get, I just want you to be happy." he adds.

"I am happy, so don't worry." I reply and he nods with a small smile.

"Are you happy?" I ask and he bites his lip.

"Yeah." he answers.

"Really?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yes, I really am happy." he says with a small laugh and I smile and cuddle back into him.

"Good, i want you to be happy." I say as he wraps his arms around me.

"I want the same for you." Paul says and he kisses the top of my head.

He moves to get up and he gathers me into his arms as I laugh and he grins and he walks up the stairs while holding me and we end up in the music room and he lays me on the couch and he goes over to the piano. I relax on the couch and I watch as his pale fingers move across the white piano keys and he starts to sing a little thing and I admire as he seems to want to show this to me. I've heard it before over the past few months and I don't know why he's playing it for me for like the fifth time but I give my whole attention to him. He finishes 'Let it be' and then plays the song called 'Two of us' that him and John wrote months ago and he said I inspired it. I listen all while he plays and sings the two songs I already have heard and then he plays a few little things I haven't yet heard and he gets up from the piano and walks over to me to lay down. I know he's really stressed about the whole band thing still and I run my fingers through his long hair as his eyes are closed and his head lays on his outstretched arm and I continue to run my fingers through his hair.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hey, guys! I hope you're all doing well and thanks for the reviews that you've left me recently. I like your little ideas and all I'm gonna say about future things happening is to keep your eyes peeled. I really like this part for a few reasons and I**

**I hope you do too! Again apologies for being a bit late with posting but here's the new part and I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review, if you'd like! **

It is now late May and the past two months have gone by like a breeze even though things haven't been easy and Paul tells me things continue to get worse with the band. Gabriel is now almost 6 months old and he's getting so big so fast, our little boy isn't so little anymore as he can sit up and is such a cute chubby boy with plenty of dark brown hair. He can roll from his back to his stomach now and Paul and I feel proud to see him do it each time, especially the very first time he did it not too long ago. He babbles even more and it's the cutest thing to hear him talk even though he can't say any words yet and he sure does love his toys and it's the cutest when he laughs.

Today is the 19th and tomorrow is Paul and I's wedding anniversary and it's crazy to think how fast time has gone by, Gabriel's halfway to being one year old and Paul and I have been married a year. Paul's at work as I'm at home with Gabriel like always and I'm warming up some baby cereal for him and adding some formula to it so it won't be as thick, while Gabriel sit's in his highchair playing with a toy.

"Are you hungry?" I coo to him as I walk over to him with the small bowl of warmed up cereal.

He has changed a lot over the past two months; his eyes have become his real color which are a darker hazel than Paul's, he has a lot of dark hair, he has the cutest chubbiest cheeks. He has his own unique personality, and he's funny and such a smiley baby who likes to talk and be held and played with.

He smiles at me as I pull a chair over to him and I stir the cereal and feed him a small spoonful and he eats it and stares at the toy elephant in his hands and I smile at my baby boy. I continue to feed him until he won't eat anymore and I clean him up and take him out to bring him out into the living room and I sit him up on a blanket laid on the floor. He hits a toy against the blanket and I watch as he stares at it and babbles nonsense. It's amazing to have seen how he's changed and developed since he was born and how much he looks like Paul, which is so very much it's almost unbelievable how much he resembles his father.

The rest of the day goes by kind of slow as I'm lonely without Paul but Gabriel sure does keep me company and he keeps me busy that's for sure.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Paul kissing up and down my neck and I smile to myself at him being affectionate since he hasn't been in the best mood lately.

"Happy Anniversary, wifey." I hear him say as he wraps his arms around me.

"Happy Anniversary, hubby." I say as I turn around to face my handsome husband as he smiles at me and I stroke his smooth cheek. He moves in to touch his sweet lips to mine in a heartfelt kiss and we continue to kiss and it gets passionate. He moves to get on top of me and we both laugh into the kiss as our lips separate and he smiles down at me and I smile back and he kisses me again. I kiss him back as he makes work of my pajama pants as my fingers are caught in his mane of dark hair and I soon hear Gabriel start to cry and Paul pulls away from the kiss.

"Every time." he groans but I know he's not mad, because he wouldn't get mad at Gabriel for that.

"Maybe he'll stop." I say and he shrugs and places his lips back on mine and I kiss him back quickly as we haven't had this intimacy for a bit and it feels so great. I feel his warm tongue in my mouth as we strip off each others clothes but Gabriel continues to cry in the background and we give up and sigh as we get our clothes back on and we walk into the nursery.

"Can't you let mummy and daddy have a little love time?" Paul coos to Gabriel in a joking tone as he picks him up and he cuddles into Paul and we walk downstairs to make breakfast.

Paul and I make an easy breakfast and we're now in the living room laying together on the couch as Gabriel lays on his back on a blanket playing with toys. My eyes are closed as I lay on top of Paul and my cheek is pressed against his t shirted chest as his fingers tickle my lower back and I enjoy it. Gabriel starts to cry and I sigh hoping he'll stop but he doesn't and I move off of Paul to pick him up and I rock him in the recliner but he doesn't stop. I discover he's somehow hungry even though he had a mix of fruit and veggies not even half an hour ago but he has a really weird, irregular schedule and I nurse him since I still do as it's good for him. Sure enough that's what he wanted and he eagerly eats as I play with the long stands of dark hair on his head and his hazel eyes stare up at me. His little hand wraps around my finger and I think of how he's already grown so fast from being a newborn and now an infant whose halfway to being one year old. I feed him until he's fulfilled and us three hang out until Gabriel needs a nap since Paul has today off.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Paul asks as I walk into our bedroom and I nod and close the door and he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I walk over to him and we collapse onto the bed as we passionately and quickly kiss and we remove the others clothes fast as we hope to not get interrupted this time.

* * *

We lay there awake and sweaty after having made love wrapped in the others arms as my head lays on Paul's warm chest as I listen to his heart.

"It's about time we make love and don't get interrupted." I hear Paul say and I respond in agreement as I feel his warm hands on my long back.

"Imagine what it'll be like when we have another baby." I state and Paul groans jokingly.

"Hey, you're the one who always said he wanted eight kids!" I say looking up at him and he laughs as his hands rest on my lower back.

"I still do, so maybe we should make another right now." he says and flips me over to kiss me deeply and I kiss him back and push his head into the kiss and he kisses down my neck.

"You have to be joking." I say as he kisses along my shoulder.

"I'm not." he replies and now I'm wondering whether he's being serious or not.

"You're funny." I say as he kisses up my neck and gets to my lips silencing me and he kisses me with such passion and so hard it took my breath away and I was surprised by it. He pulls away and looks at me with longing eyes full of lust and he leans back down to kiss me tortuously slow.

We end up making love again and I lay there afterwards on top of Paul and I think about what he said, was he actually serious about having another right now? I'm worried too, because when we had just made love it was so spur of the moment we didn't use protection, none at all. Was that Paul's intention to get me pregnant again or did it just slip both of our minds because we were engrossed in the heat of the moment? He must've been joking, right? It was just an accident, I think. But that one time still could've done it, maybe.

I let Paul sleep and I go downstairs to make a sandwich to eat as I'm the only one awake and my mind is buzzing with thoughts and soon enough I feel Paul wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Why'd you leave the bed?" he asks me as he kisses up and down my neck, he knows that it drives me crazy when he does that.

"I was hungry." I answer and he nods and stops kissing my neck.

"Is that all?" he continues and I nod while spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. Neither of us say anything for a few minutes as I make two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Paul stands behind me with his arms still around my waist and now it's an awkward silence when it's always comfortable between us.

"You don't really want eight kids, do you?" I ask him and he laughs.

"No, I was just joking, you know that." he says and I let out a sigh of relief, but I'm not fully relieved because I still could be pregnant.

"You said you weren't joking though." I state.

"I was joking then too." he says softly and i nod. I wonder if he's thinking about having not used protection either, it was mostly his responsibility but I guess mine too even though I'm not taking birth control pills because of reasons.

"Why so quiet?" Paul asks me and I shake my head while cutting the two sandwiches and I put away the jelly and peanut butter. Paul and I both take a sandwich and I sit up on the counter and he sits beside me.

"You know I can tell when something's bothering you, love. Why won't you tell me what it is?" Paul says and I softly sigh and pick at the crust on the bread.

"You didn't use a condom the last time, you know." I confess while avoiding his eye contact.

"I forgot, but it'll be fine, I doubt you are." he says and I nod.

"I still could be, Paul." I protest.

"Let's not worry about it, okay? Today's our one year wedding anniversary and even if you are it'll be alright and it'll be a blessing." Paul says and I nod and he wraps his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Apologies for not updating sooner, I've been really busy with life and working on this writing project I just started with a friend. Anyways i'm hoping you'll like this new chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts, suspicions and of course questions if you have any. I hope your summer is going good and that you're doing well. Okay enough jibber jabber and here's the new part. Review it, please! **

"You don't want another right now do you?" Paul asks me and I shrug.

"I dunno, do you?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"You didn't mean to, did you?" I ask.

"No, o' course not. That'd be quite rude, I'd say. I wouldn't make that kind of decision without you saying 'yes'." Paul says and I nod with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be okay." Paul says in a comforting tone and i nod and look to him and he gives me a sweet kiss and I rest my head back on his shoulder.

We finish our sandwiches and hang out doing chores while Gabriel naps for an hour and then Paul's dad comes to take him to watch him so Paul and I can have some alone time.

"Anything special you want to do for our anniversary, love?" Paul asks me as we're in our bedroom changing and I shake my head 'no'. Paul changes into his usual of a button up and dress pants and I change into a dark red dress that I had just gotten the other day shopping with Mo.

"What do you think?" I ask Paul as I walk out of the bathroom wearing the dress that goes down to my knees, it's long sleeved and shows no cleavage.

"I love it, you look stunning." Paul answers with a grin and I smile and he walks over to give me a kiss and hug me. We get our shoes on get into the car and Paul takes my hand as we drive somewhere and I'm silent as I'm still worrying about what happened earlier, what if I'm pregnant again? Gabriel's only 6 months and I'm not ready to go through the lengthy, horrible process of being pregnant again. I just got my body back and things are going great, Paul and I aren't ready for another baby right now.

"Hey, whatever happens it'll be okay. If we did make a baby, it was without a doubt made out of love. You'll just have to get a test done when you can to see whether you are or not, okay? It'll be okay love, I promise cos I'll make it okay." Paul says bringing me out of my thoughts and I nod and he brings our enlaced hands to his lips to kiss my hand and I give him a weak smile.

"I love you." he says and I smile.

"I love you too." I reply and he gives me a smile and looks back to the road and he soon pulls up to our favorite restaurant.

"I'll just be a minute." Paul says as he turns to me and I nod and he gives me a quick kiss before leaving. I huff and look down at my hands in my lap and I twiddle my thumbs while trying to think positively about this and to not worry. There's a chance I might not even be pregnant, it's 50-50 really and theres no way to tell for two weeks at the least.

Paul comes back with a large brown paper bag full of food and we drive to Hyde Park somewhat by our house and Paul finds a parking spot and we get out. He gets another bag from the trunk and leads me to a picnic table overlooking the beautiful park and we sit down on the same side and he takes out a container of macaroni and cheese, fries and milk. We both munch on our warm makeshift dinner while silence is heard and we overlook the park and Paul puts his arm around my waist and I move closer to him and I eat a chip as neither of us speak a word. I finish my food being full and I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes as he's still eating and I leave him to it in silence. I hear him push the empty cartons and paper bag aside and he rests his head on mine and lays his left hand on my thigh.

"One year surely went by fast." Paul says and I nod in agreement.

"It sure did, Gabriel's halfway to being a year old." I state and I hear him sigh.

"It's crazy how fast time has gone by. We've known each other and been together for over five years, we've been married one year and our baby is already an infant and close to walking and talking." Paul says taking the words right out of my mouth.

"It's been a great five years." I say.

"It sure has, with it's struggles. But it also had it's highlights with us getting back together, us getting engaged shortly after, then finding out we were pregnant, finally getting hitched and then having our beautiful little boy." Paul says and I open my eyes and i smile at his words.

"Think of all that we have ahead of us. One year is small compared to the rest of our lives." Paul says and I nod.

"I have to spend the rest of my life with you?" I say jokingly as I lift my head up and he laughs and looks at me.

"Don't you remember saying 'I do'?" Paul asks with a playful grin.

"Nah, not really." I answer and we both laugh.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, I've always wanted that." Paul says sweetly in a serious manner and I blush and smile at him. He leans in to give me a tender peck and I cuddle back up to him afterwards. Paul and I eat two pieces of chocolate cake he had brought along in the extra bag and then we got back into the car with full bellies.

"Where to next?" I ask Paul as he joins his hand with mine and we drive away from the calm park.

"Abbey Road studios." he replies and my eyebrows dip.

"What for?" I ask and a smile appears on his lips.

"Can't I be romantic without getting asked questions?" Paul asks with a smile and I shrug and look to the window as street lamps and other cars pass by. We pull up the studios and we walk in hand in hand quickly as to avoid a few lingering fans.

"Do you ever get annoyed that yer married to a beatle?" paul randomly asks me as we make our way through the dead building.

"You're honestly asking me that?" I ask him and he nods as we get to a door but he doesn't open it and he stops in front of it to face me.

"You already know the answer, but I love you and it doesn't ultimately matter in the end." I say and he nods with a smirk and reaches into his pocket for a bandana and he moves closer to me to tie it around my eyes.

"What're you doing?" I ask as I fully trust him so I let him put it on me.

"Blindfolding you obviously, what else would I be doing?" he replies in a giddy tone as I can't see anything and he stands behind me holding my hands.

"Thanks for the sarcastic answer." I say and I hear him giggle.

"Welcome, now step forward." he says and he kisses my cheek and I do as he says as I hold onto his hands and he helps me make my way down a flight of stairs into a studio I've never been in.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey! Woah, sorry again for being crazy with my updating. Time has just gotten away from me once again. Well, any thoughts or suspicions? By the way the next I think two parts are longer than usual because I rewrote them kinda, which I'm sure is not a problem and that you guys are absolutely fine with that! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so feel free to drop a review on your way out. Thanks again for still reading! **

Paul stops me to stand on hard floor after going down the steps and he let's go of my hands and walks away.

"Paul!" I complain at him letting go.

"Yer fine, you can take the blindfold off in a minute, but not yet." he replies with a soft laugh in his voice and I sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh would you relax?" he tells me and I smile as I hear things being moved and the strike of a match a second later.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

I remove the blindfold to see my dark-haired husband standing in front of me with his arms outstretched with a proud grin as he showcases what he has set up: a few comforters laid down to his left, a dozen lit candles on top of the piano to the left of the blankets, a guitar in the corner and lastly a dozen of pink roses laid on the blankets. A large smile creeps onto my face and Paul seems to like my reaction.

"You got a pretty romantic husband, don't ya think?" he comments with a giddy smile and I nod with a smile and walk over to him.

We lay down on the comforters after he moved the bouquet and he has his arm around my waist as my cheek lays on his chest and my eyes are closed. I start to hear soft music playing and I recognize it to be something Paul wrote, and I soon feel his hand rub my back.

We spend the next hour at the studio relaxing, talking, listening to music, being carefree and enjoying our time. We're currently in stitches recalling old memories that are hilarious and Paul and I are laughing so hard and without it ending.

"Oh gosh, remember that one time you were trying to teach me how to make spaghetti years ago and the noodles ended up in this huge clump neither of us could fix?" he reminisces aloud with a laugh and I nod as we both chuckle at these nonsense memories that probably aren't too funny but right now things are five times more hilarious to us because we're laughing so hard.

"Remember that ridiculous disguise you had to wear when we first met?" I ask him and he nods with a laugh.

"I hated that thing! The mustache itched like mad and I could barely see anything in those bloody glasses!" he remarks and we both laugh and we collapse onto each other with a giggle. We sigh, regaining our breath and he wraps his arms around me and I play with the white buttons on his shirt.

"Happy and in love." he notes and I nod with a smile while staring at the round things that fasten his fancy shirt that I remember ironing and putting on his side of the closet.

"Very in love." I comment, looking to him and he nods with a pleased smile. I look back to his shirt as my chin rests on my hands that lay on his chest and my smile fades as I remember the worry of another baby.

"It'll be alright." he assures me softly, realizing the reason behind my dimmed smile and I nod while avoiding his eye contact that I can't quite muster myself to meet.

We leave shortly after afterwards, it now being dark out and Gabriel comes home soon after we arrived and we spent the rest of the night spending time together with our darling baby boy; just being the happy family we are while I tried my best to not worry.

* * *

Paul went back to work the next day and Mo is over today with her two sons and we all hang out with the three little boys.

"How was your anniversary?" she asks me as my eyes are set on Gabriel as he plays with a toy on the rug of the living room while her walking and talking sons move around.

"Great." I answer and she nods and we go on talking about things and how life is for us.

The next five days go by slow and I decide to go to a clinic to get a test done since my period was four days late and my worry had escalated.

I dropped Gabriel off at Mike's house for an hour while I went to the clinic for a pregnancy test and waiting in the doctor's office seemed like it took an hour rather than the fifteen minutes it really took before he came in.

"I'm sorry to say but it's still too early to tell, miss." he informs me and I nod and he goes on to tell me that there weren't any of the pregnancy hormones detected in my urine sample but I still could be pregnant. He told me to come in five days later and I told him I would and I went back home.

Nothing new happened over the next two days, I continued to worry and Paul kept telling me whatever happens it'll be alright and I said 'okay' each time.

* * *

I went to the doctor five days after I had gone the last time to give another urine sample and to get it tested to see if i'm pregnant or not.

"Do you want it to come out positive or negative?" the nice doctor, the same one from earlier asks me as we're now in his small office lined with a book shelf, a potted plant in the corner, a few framed pictures turned to face him on his desk and proof of his degrees and such on the white walls.

"Negative, my husband and I aren't trying." I reply and he nods before picking up a paper from his neat-looking desk while my hands sit nervously in my lap while I hear silence for a moment before he goes on to tell me more.

I thank him and go home to a rather empty house since Gabriel is staying at Mike's for another hour and a half. I slide off of my shoes and walk into the kitchen to set my purse on the clean counter I washed off this morning while Gabe was having tummy time in the living room with Martha who is quiet loving and protective of him; they get along just fine. I look to the doorway to see the aging sheepdog tread in and I smile at her before going down to my knees to ruffle her ears while she sits down in front of me. I decide to sit down on the floor with my back resting against the bottom cupboard where dish soap, window cleaner, extra dish rags and towels are held and I continue to pet the loyal dog while the clock ticks away in the kitchen where a pack of new pacifiers sit near the bread box.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" I speak to her with the doubt that she did while emptiness runs through the house and I look over her furry face before she licks my face with her slimy tongue and a laugh escapes my lips as my face contorts into a grossed out look.

"Oh, Martha." I comment and I shake my head as I run my pale fingers through her thick fur that Paul and I probably don't wash enough but now that we have a baby everything's harder.

I run my hand over her head before the voice of the doctor back at the clinic resounds in my head and I exhale a breath as I remember the way he looked at me when he read the results to me while my purse sat at my feet clad in casual flats.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, Martha. I'm tired and I need a nap before Gabe and Paul come home." I tell her and I help myself off of the floor and I exit the quiet kitchen while the sound of her tough nails on the hardwood floor hums in my ears. I climb the flight of stairs I'm anxious for Gabe to master one day before entering our messy bedroom that has a chair over near the window with a dirty shirt of Paul's hanging over the back with a polka-dotted receiving blanket strewn over the cushion.

I tuck my hair behind my ear before leaning down to pick up a rattle of Gabriel's that I set on the chair while my lips stay straight and I toss a pair of my husband's dirty socks into the hamper before finding myself in front of the dresser where three framed pictures sit, a pacifier that I remember setting on there after Gabe and I spent our morning in bed with him chewing on a washcloth I got wet and stuck in the freezer for him to chew on since his gums seem to be bothering him so he didn't have any real need for it, a hairbrush of mine, a little ceramic bowl of bobby pins, pins I sometimes use for Gabriel's diapers, stray change from the both of us, a black hair tie or two, a pencil worn down to be the size of my pinkie finger and a few guitar picks to keep handy.

I turn around when I see Martha jump up on the bed that Paul and I leave early in the morning to get up for work and get ready like Paul or for me to go her Gabriel in his crib down the hall to feed or change his diaper. I decide to join her and I slip under the thick blankets that aren't needed that much now that summer is about to begin but I get cozy under them while the dog tries to cuddle up with me as I'm on Paul's side where his pillow smells faintly of his cologne and the blankets on this side are much more wrinkled. I glance to the table beside our bed where the rotary phone sits, a simple lamp, a thing of paper and a pencil, an empty drinking glass that I assume Paul left here after having gotten some water in the middle of the night and a small picture from long ago. I push my hair off of my cheek before reaching over to grab it while Martha's back is turned to me and I drag my finger over the photo behind a sheet of glass that is becoming a tiny bit dirty. The feelings well up in me as I look over our smiling faces from a time when marriage was miles and miles away, raising a baby wasn't a thought in our minds yet and the struggle of being a family and how much it would take and the incredible toll of it wasn't on our shoulders or weighing on our heart.

I sigh and set it down before closing my eyes and snuggling with lovely Martha while thoughts buzz in my head and I wish time would slow down just for today considering that it's never done what I wanted it to do before, especially now while the reality of the situation tries to sink into my mind that isn't wanting to accept it. I shortly fall off into a relieving sleep with my arm draped over the massive dog while my baby boy is with his kind uncle, and my lovely husband is sitting at work while reality goes on without a lie or a doubt to its ways.


	34. Chapter 34

I awake with a jolt when I hear the front door downstairs shut and I groan as the sheepdog scrambles out of the bed to greet the visitor who I don't have a doubt about who it is while I pull the covers more over me before the events of today, this lengthy day that just doesn't want to come to an end hit me in a flood and I bury my face into the soft pillow.

"Hi, Martha, how are ya, girl? I see the car is here, so where's my girl, huh? Is she upstairs taking a kip?" I hear the husky voice of the man I've woken up to countless times, fallen asleep on the chest of and shared a million memories with in counting. I soon hear footsteps approaching in the hall before he pushes the door open even more from it being a crack before while my frame shakes and I press my wet lips together

"Love, are you awake?" he whispers as it's mostly dark in the room that we've called ours and only ours for something like three years, but it seems so longer as I think of the laughs we've shared in it along with the kisses and hugs and the other category that is the reason for my emotional state.

"Mmhmm." I reply softly and I hear his footfall growing closer until he joins me in bed and his warm hand drifts over to touch my wet cheek.

"Honey, have you been crying?" he asks in a worried tone and I nod.

"Why have you been crying?" he wonders aloud and I gulp as he wipes my tears away and he turns on the lamp over on my side as I'm still lying down and I see his worry-stricken face when his eyes find my tear-streamed face that sits before him in a bucket of feelings.

"I'm pregnant, again." I admit and he expels a sighs and moves over to me to pull me into his arms and place me in his lap as he's sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

He winds his arms around me as I sit in his embrace and I start to cry again as he holds me and he starts to sing to me softly, but this time it's not all that helpful.

"Shh Shh, it's okay, it's okay." he tells me in tone that is supposed to be soothing to me as I'm still crying in his arms while we're alone in our room that most mornings consists of spending time with our son before we have breakfast; right after Paul wakes up and right after I finish feeding Gabriel, but not always in that order.

"W-what did that doctor tell you?" he asks me softly in a voice that I don't want to decode because then I'll cry harder and maybe he'll join me in these unbelieving tears. "J darling, did he say anything else?" he croaks out with a hint in his voice that he doesn't know what quite to say while I'm a whole mess enclosed in his arms with my feelings spilling onto his shirt.

"T-that I'm already 24 days pregnant, or 3 weeks and 3 days like he said at first. I-I can't believe it, Paul." I mumble in reply while the hot tears fall and the date flashes in my mind; May 30th.

How could we have been so stupid to let this happen? Gabriel is only six months, and by the time this next baby comes he'll be almost 15 months; not even a year and a half. By next Valentine's Day Paul and I will be parents again, I can't wrap my mind around it.

I hear Paul start to cry, my husband of a year that I was nervous to deliver this news to. I move closer to him to comfort him and we hold the other as we cry together over this shock when most people would be so overjoyed about this. We're just not to that stage yet, we're in shock and probably denial, too.

We sit there together crying for the next half hour and we eventually stop as our eyes are dry and we can't cry anymore, we can't believe it. We're going to be having another baby.

_Paul's POV_

I honestly didn't think the test was going to come out positive, or that only one time did it. Jackie and I are expecting another baby, when we already have a six month old, and that's that.

I hold her in my arms as I'm trying to soak all of this in: she's pregnant and we're going to have another baby in late February, or somewhere around there. It was foolish and dumb of me to forget to use a condom that one time on our anniversary, but it was completely spontaneous and I just wanted to make love to my wife, not make another baby. I realize that I can't think like that, I can't think of this baby as a mistake or something I regret doing, it's a blessing still. Whether Jackie and I are ready to have another baby in this house in what - eight months?- we're going to be adding to our small family. It's a gift, this new baby, I think, because there are plenty of couples who it takes dozens of tries to get pregnant or ultimately they can't have children. Like George and Pattie, Pattie can't have kids unfortunately so Jackie and I should be grateful about this, but it's gonna take awhile for us to get used to this idea. Jackie's gonna have a baby bump again, her body is going to change, she may have morning sickness again and maybe worse than this last time, and she's gonna have those bloody pregnancy hormones again. We're gonna have to prepare our house for another baby to inhabit it, Gabriel is going to have a brother or a sister, and I'm gonna be a dad again. Jackie and I are going to be parents again, we'll have another son or maybe even a daughter. By no means was this baby planned, but it's still going to be born and we'll have to take care of it. I try to think it's not a burden or a regret, this new baby, instead it's a gift from God and we'll just have to accept it.

We should be overjoyed about this! I'm sure we will be, but we're both shocked right now and we don't want to believe that we're going to have another child and have to think of all of the diapers we'll be changing - middle of the night, early in the morning of middle of the day -, all of the feedings, rocking the baby to sleep, trying to handle a cranky baby that sometimes can't be consoled, changing the baby out of the outfit it just spit up on and all of the other parts that make up being a parent - good or bad, tiring or rewarding.

I blink and look down to my Jackie who is held in my arms and I continue to sing to her as she stays motionless and I think of how she must be even more scared than I am, she's growing a human being inside of her, again.

"It'll be alright, Jackie, I promise." I tell to her and I move to look at her.

She looks like a wreck, not capable of a smile, and having just cried her eyes out. My heart breaks seeing her like this - my dearest Jackie crying and incredibly sad. I wrap my arms back around her, pulling her back against my chest and she wraps her delicate arms around my middle. The phone rings next to me and I sigh and reach over to grab it and and I take a breath before answering it, trying to stabilize myself.

"Ello?" I answer it uneasily while I try to hide the fact that I had just been crying for the past thirty minutes.

"Ey, Paul, when are you or Jackie going to be over to pick up yer little rugrat?" my brother's voice replies in the accent identical to mine and I rest my chin on Jackie's head of blonde hair as I keep my left arm tight around her.

"Would you mind dropping him off?" I ask while wiping off my cheeks wet with the unexpected tears. Total has been a whirlwind of uncalled for things with another fight with John, George getting angry, and now: this.

"No, I don't mind. Is everything alright, son? You don't sound too good, you know." Great, he's somehow noticed.

"Yeah, everything's fine. When do ya reckon you'll be over with Gabriel?" I respond as I try to convince myself also that everything is fine.

It'll all be okay, won't it? It has to be, I've been telling Jackie that all along for the past almost two weeks about her possibly being pregnant and now our suspicion has been confirmed. Maybe it's not so bad, but we certainly weren't thinking about bringing in another baby so soon. Money isn't the problem well maybe because of this business shit going on with Klein and I haven't seen come from our records and tours for years. My money is frozen in the bank, or about to be in matter of this next summer, but there's another account of Jackie's savings and some I've put in that we'll have to use. There are about three extra rooms in the house, so space isn't a concern either. It's just time, really, managing what will then be a newborn and a 15-month-old toddler who will be mobile and getting to into everything while we're gonna have to try juggling him and taking care of a tiny baby.

"Paul?" Mike interrupts my thoughts and I snap out of it.

"What?" I reply and I notice Jackie's breathing to be slower and softer, she's asleep below m with her head settled on my chest. Which is a good thing.

"Is something wrong with the line? Cos I just said something, but you must've not heard it." he replies. I didn't hear whatever he said because my mind is too damn busy thinking about how Jackie and I are going to handle having another baby.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes, is that alright?" he blurts out after I didn't reply and I tell him 'yeah' and I hang up.

I sigh and place my free arm back around Jackie and I close my eyes, but my mind just won't stop. It's already hectic around here as it is; Jackie stays home with Gabriel who isn't all that little anymore while I'm at work, but that might change in the coming months because the band is getting deeper into it, we might not come out of this. I feel bad because this is basically all of my fault, I forgot the damn condom. I tell myself that I need to put that thought aside, it's done and there's nothing I or anybody can do about it and a illegal abortion isn't even a thought of mine; that's wrong in every way. I grab the comforter and I slowly slide back on the bed to lay down and cover us both with the blanket and I fall asleep with my wife in my arms; my now expecting wife.

**AN: Thoughts?!**


	35. Chapter 35

I wake up who knows how long later to hearing the faraway sound of the buzzing of the gate downstairs. I untangle myself from a sleeping Jackie who is out cold and doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, which is great because she'll need the sleep and it'll get her away from reality for a little while. Before putting the blanket back over her I glance to her flat stomach and the thought hits me: there's a baby growing in there. There's no evidence of it being there yet and there won't be for awhile, but it's inside of my wife and it's growing to prepare to come into this world in 8 short months, my baby - son or daughter. If it's that the right number.

I tuck Jackie back in and rush downstairs to let Mike in and he walks in with Gabriel waking up in his car seat and I think of how Jackie and I will have another car seat to carry. What're we getting ourselves into having another baby this soon? Having another this early was definitely not in our plans.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" my younger brother asks me as he sets the car seat down and I walk over to take Gabriel out and so I can hold my sleepy son. It's hard to believe he's already 6 months, it's all gone by so fast; a lot of my life has.

"Yeah." I reply as I rub Gabriel's back while he looks at me with dropping eyes and I kiss his warm forehead.

"You just- you look like you've been crying, son." he remarks slowly like he doesn't really want to admit it and I nod as my eyes are probably a bit puffy and red too.

"Everything's fine, Mike. If it wasn't I'd tell ya." I assure him and he nods and then leaves.

Maybe it'll be okay, we'll just have to take this day by day and warm up to the idea of another baby being added into this mix. I notice Gabriel to be sucking on his fist while I stand in the entryway still and I note more signs of him being hungry and since I don't wanna wake Jackie up I travel into the kitchen where Martha gobbles down her dry food and I grab a bottle from the cupboard in the kitchen and the container of formula sitting on a shelf in the cupboards. I fill the bottle with warm water as I still hold Gabriel and I do my best to make the bottle quick before he starts to cry his head off, and wake his sleeping mum upstairs. I walk into the living room to sit in the recliner next to the couch and I give him the bottle after settling his round head into the crook of my arm and he eats fast as I hold the warm bottle to his mouth.

"Guess what, Gabe? Yer gonna be a big brother. Yeah, mummy and daddy are having another baby in February. Mummy and I didn't really want another baby so soon, but it just happened and now mummy's pregnant." I announce softly to him as his dashing hazel eyes stare up at me while he eats from the clear bottle with a blue cap attached to the fake nipple he sucks on as I look down at him.

"Mummy and I are upset about it, actually. We wanted to wait awhile until we gave you a brother or sister, but I guess mummy and I have to accept the fact that we're gonna be having another baby." I go on telling him as he seems to listen.

"I'm scared, Gabe, and so is mummy. We don't know how were gonna do it with two babies, cos you'll be walking by the time this next baby comes and I'm scared as to if we can handle it. Daddy has all of this stuff going on with yer three uncles and they want this guy named Allen to look over our money and company for us, but I don't like him and I'm trying to find somebody better for us. I'm worried about yer mum too, a lot now that I think of it cos we were both crying so hard earlier and I can't even imagine how afraid and stressed she must be." I continue and he stops eating and I take the plastic nipple out of his mouth and I lay him on my chest to burp him and I give him the bottle that grows emptier again after he does so.

"It's different this time, bud. With you we were so happy that you were coming, but with this baby it's a big surprise to the both of us. Sure we'll be happy soon enough about it, but I can't even wrap my mind around the thought of another baby right now. I guess things never go as planned. I didn't plan for mummy to walk into my life, I never planned for us to break up and for her to leave. I didn't plan for yer grandma Mary to die when I was a teenager, or for my manager Brian to die two years ago. I heard somebody say that you shouldn't plan so ahead tho, because you don't know what tomorrow brings and if yer even guaranteed tomorrow. Now everything's gonna change; there'll be another baby to take care of, another room in this house is gonna be filled, yer mum's gonna look different and act a bit different too, bud. Also she's gonna grow a baby inside of her again and her belly will be all big." I continue to ramble to him as his eyes stay planted on me while the white milk in the cylindrical bottle continues to go down.

"I'm worried about you too. I don't want you to miss out on being a baby just because mummy and I will be getting ready for another baby. Mummy and I wanted to wait to have another cos we wanted to devote all of our time and attention to you, to make sure we did all we wanted with you and for you while yer a small baby like you are. But it'll be okay and you won't miss out, I promise. It'll be alright, won't it, Gabe?" I speak to him and he doesn't answer of course because he's a baby, he can't talk. Will it be all alright?

_Paul's POV_

Gabriel finishes his bottle in silence as I continue to think about things and I place him down for his nap afterwards and I decide to go check on Jackie. I find the bed to be empty and the bathroom light to be on and I walk in there to find her getting sick over the toilet and I sit beside her and hold her hair back, away from her face. I rub her back as she throws up and she soon is done and man does she look miserable, both emotionally and physically. I get her a cold washcloth to lay against her clammy forehead and she sits up against the toilet afterwards with her knees brought up to her chest and her eyes closed as she holds the washcloth to her forehead and I stroke her hair. She starts to softly cry and I move her to sit on my lap and I tuck her head under my chin and rub her back as she weeps and I sing to her.

"How are we going to do this, Paul?" she asks me in a desperate tone that pulls at me so strongly.

"I dunno yet, Jackie. But it'll all be okay, we'll be able to do it, I know it." I answer her and my heart just breaks to see her so broken and sad, I just want her to be happy. If I could ever give her anything it would be for her to be happy - i've always strove for that - and I thought I was doing a pretty great job, but I dunno now because I gave her this baby, it's my fault.

"But two babies?"

"I know, it sounds like a lot and will be, but it'll all work itself out." I attempt to assure her and I kiss her sweet-smelling hair. We sit there for the next 10 minutes doing a poor job of trying not to drown in our sorrows and still attempting to accept this, but we're not quite there; not even close. She goes to lie back down and I decide to claim downstairs to make something for dinner.

"Darling, do you want to try to eat something?" I ask Jackie after scanning the cupboards and the refrigerator for supper, but having not much luck.

"I dunno."

"Does anything sound good to you?" I question curiously because she needs something in her stomach. Three weeks of not knowing she was pregnant probably wasn't all too great for the baby, even though Jackie always eats healthy.

"Chicken noodle soup or tomato maybe." she answers with the question in her drained voice.

"Okay, I'll go make you that then. I love you, J." I respond and I hesitate before I say the last line.

"I love you too, Paulie." she replies and for the first time in the past few hours I smile because of that certain nickname that brings back memories for me. Man, I love her.

I retreat back to downstairs to make her a small bowl of chicken noodle soup and I bring her that, a bottle of water and ginger ale just in case.

"That's a good girl." I comment as she takes a few gulps of the broth and a few spoonfuls of the noodles and pieces of chicken. It's always kind of been one of her favorites, but I don't really see why considering I'm not the biggest fan of it myself.

She eats a little bit more but she stops shortly and I don't egg her on since she already did a good job and I set the bowl on the nightstand and she rests her head on my shoulder. I place my arm around her waist and rest my head on hers and I run my hand up and down her back.

I want her to feel better in both ways but I know it's gonna take awhile for even one to happen. The rest of the night goes by slow as I take care of Gabriel for the most part while Jackie rests and we're both still in utter shock about this big news that's undoubtedly going to change our lives by a lot.

I go to work the next day for just a half-day since I wanted to be home with Jackie even though she told me she feels better but the crap going at the studio definitely won't help with how I already feel. Jackie and I both forgot that that my dad, Angie and Ruth were supposed to come over for dinner the next night and I took off the next day as I was done with recording my one song for now - no need to stick around for the bickering and attitudes. Angie's bringing a dish or two so Jackie and I decided to buy a chicken from the market and i'm making some marginal stuffing from a box. Jackie barely takes the plastic top off the chicken after having set the table and I see the disgusted look on her face and she bolts for the downstairs bathroom and I follow her as Gabriel is in his playpen content with some toys and a Teddy bear.

"How am I going to make it through dinner?" she asks as she sits in my lap after getting over that last bout of puking and I stroke her hair and a keep a hand on her back.

"Do you wanna tell them tonight?" I wonder aloud after the thought sprang to mind.

"Sure, I don't care." she replies curtly with a cold tone to her words.

"Hey, we don't have to do it tonight, but they might get suspicious if yer not gonna eat anything!" I retort and she doesn't respond with a word, "I know neither of us are all too glad about having another baby, but it's going to be born whether either of us like it or are ready for it. We need to accept the fact that we're gonna be parents again, and we can't keep treating this baby like it's a burden or a regret, it's our fault it was made. It's not its fault." I snap at her as that really needed to be said and she nods in response before guilt rushes over me.

"I shouldn't of said it like that, I'm sorry, honey." I apologize in a soft tone, since I realize I was a bit too harsh.

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from." she replies and she looks up at me with her teary eyes and I wipe her wet cheeks.

"We just need to find a way to be happy about this." I state and she nods and rests her head on my chest but she still looks up at me.

"I know, we will." she comments and I nod and kiss her pale forehead. I nervously lay my hand on her flat stomach that shows no signs of a baby being inside of her and she lays her hand on top of mine and we gaze at our piled hands.

"We don't have to tell my dad and ang tonight if you don't want to, we can wait." I in a way repeat and she purses her lips in response

"I think it'd be better just to get it out there now, you know?" she suggests and I nod. She has a good point.

"Do you think you'll be able to eat dinner, love?" I ask her curiously as we still stare at our hands.

"I'll try, but if we tell them before or if they ask questions they'll understand my weird appetite." she adds on and I nod.

We return to the kitchen and my dad, Ruth and Angie soon arrive to join us for dinner. I noticed Angie giving Jackie a few second glances during dinner when she was picking at her plate of food, but she did eat at least half of it.

"How've things been lately, son?" my dad asks as we sit around the table with our finished plates in front of us while I stretch my arms above my head as Angie is holding an active Gabriel who's standing up on her lap.

"Thing's have been good, and erm Jackie and I wanted to tell you guys some news we have." I decide to say and I enlace my fingers with my wife's as she sits by me.

"What is it then?" my dad inquires and I take a breath and look to my love and she nods with a small, encouraging smile.

"Um Jackie and I are expecting another baby in February." I announce hesitantly and I watch as grins appear on their two faces while Ruth smiles at Gabriel who is turned to look at her.

"Congratulations, son. That is terrific news!" my dad exclaims and they both congratulate us some more and man were they happy. Angie even had some girl talk with Jackie afterwards and it was good to see my wife smile and laugh for the first time in awhile. Hopefully more smiles and laughter will be in our coming days.

**AN: Thoughts? What do you think of the direction the story is going in? Thanks for still reading, by the way :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I'll try to update this story and others sooner next time, by the way. I hope you're all doing well! I'm taking this awesome writing class and I really like it so far, just thought I'd share that good news! Like always I want to know what you think of new chapters so don't be shy! Thanks for still reading, I hope you're enjoying it.**

Dinner ended and now it's around 10 and Paul's hanging out with Gabriel downstairs and I'm putting away clothes upstairs. The phone rings and I call to Paul that I got it and I answer it with a hello.

"Hey, it's Holly." Holly's cheery voice says as I sit down on the bed.

"Hey, Hol, how're you?" I say as I play with a thread on my sweatpants.

"Good, how about you?" she answers and I don't know what my answer is or should be. I don't know how I am ultimately, i'm scared, overwhelmed, worried, sick and so many other things.

"Fine, how are things?" I decide to say and Paul walks in.

"I just put Gabriel down." he whispers to me and he points to the nursery and I nod and he mouths 'who's on the phone?'. I answer 'Holly' and he nods and goes to his dresser.

"Pretty good, I had a lot of appointments today, I was swamped. How about you?" she replies.

"Fine." I answer and Paul turns around to look at me with furrowed eyebrows and I mouth 'what?'.

"You can tell her now if you want, you know." he whispers in an encouraging tone and he gives me a sweet smile and I nod.

"Anything new with you?" she surprisingly asks.

"Yeah, a few things actually. Um Holly I have to tell you something." I say in a serious tone and Paul winks at me before leaving the room to give me some space.

"Is everything okay, Jackie?" she asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah I guess, I dunno…" i trail off while staring at my lap.

"What is it you need to tell me?" she asks.

"Okay, it's a good thing really but it's such a big surprise and it wasn't planned and I don't know how it's going to work out.." I ramble.

"If it's a happy thing then why do you sound sad?" she questions.

"Because it wasn't planned." I admit but I still haven't told her.

"Okay, out with it, just tell me what you want to tell me." she says.

"Paul and I are having another baby." I confess and I hear her squeal.

"That's wonderful, Jackie! I'm so happy for you two!" she says in an extremely happy and positive tone and I smile at her reaction.

"The baby wasn't planned, huh?" she catches on.

"No, it just happened. The baby's due in late February and I'm just worried about having to take care of a newborn along with another baby who will be walking and getting into things." I exclaim.

"I see what you mean, but I'm sure it'll all work out. How does Paul feel about it?" she asks.

"Thanks, I hope it will and I think he's happy and he's more used to the idea of it then I am, that's for sure. I just can't believe it." I answer.

"It'll be fine, Paul will take care of you. He always has done a good job of making sure you're okay and happy, you guys will be fine with another baby." she days and I nod to myself.

"Thanks. Holly." I say genuinely.

"Who all knows?" she questions.

"Only you and Paul's parents." I answer.

"When are you going to tell yours?" she asks and I sigh and rest my hand in my chin.

"I dunno, my mom's supposed to call tomorrow just to chat so I guess I could do it then." I reply slowly.

"I'm sure your mom will be ecstatic to hear that she'll have another grand baby." holly says.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I add with a smile.

"How are you taking it then?" holly continues.

"Pretty hard." I admit.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better and I'm sure everything will turn out fine." she says positively.

"Thanks." I reply and we talk a little more and then I hang up and change for bed and Paul soon joins me.

"How ya feeling?" he asks me as we lay together on our sides and he brushes the hair out of my eyes and he strokes my cheek as we look at each other.

"Fine." I answer since I don't feel sick or anything.

Paul rests his forehead against mine and I close my eyes and soon feel his warm lips on mine and I accept the kiss and I kiss him back. It didn't stop there and we continue to kiss and I feel his hands slip under my baggy shirt to grip my waist. I feel his warm tongue play with mine and I soon get so caught in the moment the worry of the baby disappears from my mind. I'm glad for that and I love how Paul's sweet lips can always take me away to somewhere else. He gets on top of me and he pulls away from the kiss to look down at me and he caresses my cheek.

"Do you want me to take yer mind off things?" he asks with a small cheeky grin and I nod quickly and he places his lips back on mine. I strip off his thin boxers and he makes quick work of my shirt and pajama pants and we make sweet love.

* * *

The next week goes by fast and sometimes slow and now Paul and I are getting more used to the idea of us having another baby.

"We're having a baby!" I say walking into the kitchen as Paul is cooking fried potatoes and he giggles with a grin and I hug him from behind.

"You happy?" Paul asks as I rest my chin on his shoulder and I stare down at his manly hands.

"Yes, it took me awhile but yes I'm happy about it. Are you?" I say as I wrap my hands around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm happy that I'll be a dad again." he says with a smile and I kiss his warm neck. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of being content as Paul and I have accepted this and now we're to the point where we're happy about it.

The next two months go by fast as things get worse with the band, Gabriel gets bigger and is now 8 months old and he's such a great baby.

* * *

"I see a little bump." Paul says as we're both changing and I just stripped off my shirt and I'm now putting a new shirt on. I look down to my no longer flat stomach as a little bump appears as i'm 3 and a half months pregnant and today is the 20th of August and the summer has gone by like a breeze.

"Me too." I say as I run my hands over my smooth belly and I feel the little slope of my growing belly and I exhale. I suddenly feel a small movement under my hands and a huge grin appears on my face.

"Come here!" I say to Paul and he walks over to me shirtless with just pants on and I take his hand and lay it on the center of my stomach.

"Do you feel that?" I ask him and he moves closer to me and he nods with a huge smile. He moves to stand in back of me and he lays both his hands on my stomach as we still feel these small, fluttering movements of the baby, it feels really weird actually.

"It's been awhile since I felt a little baby move." Paul says and I nod as we look down at our hands that rest on my small baby bump.

I get bigger over the next two months and my family really was ecstatic to hear that Paul and I are expecting and the same with Paul's family and Paul and I are very happy about it. Before we weren't so happy about the news, but now we're overjoyed and excited to be bringing another one of our children into this world. We can't wait.


End file.
